New Generation I  Athena
by Yuura-Sama
Summary: Anos se passam, e uma nova Athena nasce, agora os novos Gold Saints serão treinados...CAPÍTULO II
1. FICHA 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence...Que peninha...Seria tão divertido...xD**

**Créditos à Pisces Luna...**

Yooo pessoas!!!! Sou um(a) novato(a) e espero que tenham paciência comigo, sei que parece loucura começar com uma fic sobre pares pros cavaleiros, mas é que eu achei divertido e gostaria de tentar. Por favor, se eu demorar, me perdoem, ainda não sei de onde tirei essa idéia, mas irei tentar escrever rápido...

_Yuura-Sama_

oOo

Bom, a fic seria um pouco diferente, não seria de namoradas, mas sim de apenas aprendizes, PRECISO DE BOYS E GIRLS, se passará em duas fases, pequenos e grandes, talvez eu pense em romance, mas entre os aprendizes, mais para frente... Como puderam perceber pelo título, é apenas a primeira de uma saga, pretendo utilizar o mundo de Asgard, Poseidon e um Reino novo, mas mais para frente, para juntar e fazer um guerra entre eles. Como sou péssima em escolher, será O PRIMEIRO LEVA. Bom, se aceitam minhas regras, bem vindos...Mas chega de enrolar e aqui vai a ficha.

**Nome completo:**

**Apelido:**

**Aniversário:**

**Signo:**

**Sexo:**

**País de nascimento:**

**História:**

**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar: (acima de 4 anos)**

**Aparência quando chega ao santuário:**

**Aparência depois de grande:**

**Personalidade quando pequeno:**

**Personalidade quando grande:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Mestre:**

**O que acha dele antes e depois:**

**O que ele acha de você antes e depois:**

**O que acha dos treinos:**

**Posso mudar detalhes?**

**Aceita a regra?(se não responder, mudo de pessoa)**

Aqui vão os mestres livres:

**Mú de áries:**

**Aldebaran de touro:**

**Saga de gêmeos:**

**Máscara da Morte de câncer: **

**Aioria de leão:**

**Shaka de virgem:**

**Dohko de libra:**

**Milo de escorpião: **Yuura Yagami

**Aioros de sagitário:**

**Shura de capricórnio:**

**Kamus de aquário:**

**Afrodite de peixes:**

**Shion:(**preciso de um mestre, ele tem que ser mais velho, acima de 10 anos)

**Athena:(**assim como mestre, preciso de uma Deusa, mas preciso apenas de Nome, Idade, Signo, Personalidade, Aparência quando pequeno e grande, Pais e oque acha de ser Deusa. Se eu lembrar de mais coisas eu peço depois, bom, se quiserem dar mais detalhes, em frente...xD)

Bom, agora meu personagem...

**Nome completo: **Yuura Yagami

**Apelido: **Yuu

**Aniversário: **12 de novembro

**Signo: **escorpião

**Sexo:** masculino

**País de nascimento: **Japão

**História**: Yuura foi abandonado ainda bebê na porta de um orfanato católico em Tokyo, foi judiado pelos outros garotos que riam de sua aparência frágil, sendo maltratado, quando as madres perguntavam o que eram aqueles machucados, ele dizia que caía, mas não era por medo de apanhar mais, mas por não querer dedurar e machucar os outros. Apenas as meninas o tratavam bem. Era muito ágil para a idade e mostrava ter um poder misterioso, foi quando um olheiro da fundação Kido se interessou pelo menino e o mandou para Grécia treinar.

**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar: **6 anos

**Aparência quando chega ao santuário: **muito baixinho e magrinho(parecia ter menos de 6 anos), pele branca, cabelos lisos na altura dos ombros prateados, franja cobrindo os olhos turquesa, aparência delicada parecendo uma menina.

**Aparência depois de grande: **1,80, magro e esguio, mas com músculos delineados, cabelos no meio das costas, franja na altura do queixo, olhos felinos e olhar sedutor, sorriso encantador, lábios finos e rosados.

**Personalidade quando pequeno: **tímido, quieto, chorão, medroso, tem medo de machucar os outros.

**Personalidade quando grande: **aprendeu a ser safado com o mestre, é gentil e atencioso com as mulheres, mas normalmente tem segundas intenções, tem senso de humor, irônico, divertido, é calmo que dói, é um vagabundo de primeira, dorminhoco, vive aos bocejos nos treinos. Continua não querendo machucar os amigos, sabe que é bonito e é um pouco narciso, morre de medo de trovões...

**O que gosta: **dormir, mulheres, pássaros, nadar pelado no rio atrás da casa de escorpião

**O que não gosta: **treinar, acordar cedo, pessoas que enchem o saco, trovão(tem medo)

**Mestre: **Milo de escorpião

**O que acha dele antes e depois: **antes morria de medo, odiava seu mestre, fazia de tudo para fugir, mas depois viu nele um grande amigo e tutor.

**O que ele acha de você antes e depois: **antes uma criança medrosa e chorona, um franguinho, mas depois vê o potencial do garoto, o acha um vagabundo, preguiçoso, mas muito forte e ágil, não entende como ele é assim...

**O que acha dos treinos: **ODEIA, é um vagabundo de primeira, mas estranhamente é muito ágil e poderoso.

Espero fichas e peço muita paciência...Até...


	2. FICHA 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence...Que peninha...Seria tão divertido...xD**

**Créditos à Pisces Luna...**

Yooo pessoas!!!! Acho que nem todas leram direito...Era o primeiro leva, mas como eu não especifiquei direito(se chuta), dessa vez passa...Mas aqui vai as escolhidas, deu certinho!!!!Ainda bem!!! Tive que mudar umas coisinhas, espero que não se importem...

**Mú de áries: **Watanuki Sunao(Takagi Mila)

**Aldebaran de touro: **Nakayoshi Luna(Sabaku no Ino Sama)-Tá aí, sobrou o grande Deba, espero que não se importe, preciso apenas que me diga o que acha dele e o que ele acha de você.

**Saga de gêmeos: **Nicholle Hagemeijer(Joanah)

**Kanon sombra de gêmeos:** Camila Lee Jones(Camis)-Acabei colocando ele, será a sombra, agora preciso que me diga o que acha de ser a sombra.

**Máscara da Morte de câncer: **Keira Swathson(Pure-Petit Cat)

**Aioria de leão: **Sayuri Okida(Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto)

**Shaka de virgem: **Ana Ivanova(Alice AC)

**Dohko de libra: **Mahine Arnoux(Tinini)- Espero que não se importe de ter mudado de Mestre, foi preciso para te encaixar na fic...Agora preciso que me diga o que acha do novo mestre e oque ele acha de você.

**Milo de escorpião: **Yuura Yagami

**Aioros de sagitário: **Hathor Meskhenet(Dri Lioncourt)

**Shura de capricórnio: **Anna Katerina Rozamond(Anya-san)

**Kamus de aquário: **Kanabi Hatsuki( Larry A.K. Mcdowell)

**Afrodite de peixes: **Victória Lancaster Crawlschër(Nina Schneizler)

**Shion:**Caos Rzészow(Fiat Noctun)

**Athena: **Kourin Amethyst Himejima(Erika Kourin H. Klaus)

Mas agora tem muitas amazonas e poucos cavaleiros…PRECISO DE CAVALEIROS, BOYS, HOMENS!!!!! Serão os novos aprendizes dos Cavaleiros Deuses de Asgard, o Loki está aí porque faltou um...Eles irão aparecer apenas depois de crescidos. Aqui vão as armaduras:

**Loki:**

**Doubhe(Alpha, Siegfried):** Dante Lockheart

**Phecda(Gama, Thor):**

**Alioth(Epsílon, Fenrir):**

**Merak(Beta, Hagen):**

**Benetnasch(Eta, Mime):**

**Megrez(Delta, Alberith):**

**Mizar(Zeta, Shido) e Arkor(Bado):(preciso de gêmeos) **

**Ficha:**

**Nome:**

**Idade:(de 17 à 20)**

**Signo:**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro:**

**Estrela(armadura):**

**História:**

**Posso mudar alguma coisa?**

Aqui, novamente me baixou um personagem novo, é o Dante de Doubhe, aqui vai a ficha dele:

**Nome: **Dante Lockheart

**Apelido: **Odeia essas coisas

**Idade: **19

**Signo: **sagitário

**Personalidade: **é fechado, frio, desconfiado, irônico, não se abre com facilidade e não confia em quase ninguém. No fundo é uma pessoa triste que perdeu a família e a confiança que tinha nas pessoas.

**Aparência: **1,84, magro mas musculoso, pele levemente morena de sol, olhos felinos e laranja claro, cabelos loiros bem claros atrás curto e franja longa dividida no meio. Corpo todo tatuado.

**O que gosta: **de lugares frios, que o deixem sozinho em seu canto, tocar violino

**O que não gosta: **de lugares quentes, pessoas de lugares quentes, de pessoas muito alegres, de conversar.

**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro: **bando de perdedores.

**Estrela(armadura): **Alpha, armadura de Doubhe

**História: **Nascido no norte da Rússia, foi criado junto á suas 4 irmãs mais novas, um dia sua vila foi invadida por pessoas que diziam vir de terras quentes, prometendo mil maravilhas ao povo de lá, enganados, todos foram escravizados. O barco que os levava para Grécia bateu num iceberg e naufragou. Dante foi o único sobrevivente, encontrado desmaiado na praia de Asgard por Siegfried que se impressionou com seu poder interior, sendo treinado como futuro cavaleiro de Doubhe. Por isso não gosta dos cavaleiros de Ouro, acham que são como os gregos que queriam escravizá-los.

No próximo capítulo a fichas das meninas e dos meninos...Até...


	3. FICHA DOS NOVOS DOURADOS

**Saint Seiya não me pertence...Que peninha...Seria tão divertido...xD**

**Créditos à Pisces Luna...**

Yooo pessoas!!!Agradeço aos que mandaram ficha, aqui vai a segunda leva...

**Loki:**** VAGO**

**Doubhe(Alpha, Siegfried): ** Dante Lockheart

**Phecda(Gama, Thor): **Merlin Dumbledore(Estrela Polar)

**Alioth(Epsílon, Fenrir): VAGO**

**Merak(Beta, Hagen): **Ihaim Augustus(Felipe Amaral Nani)- posso te dar a Vicky, se ela concordar é claro...u.u

**Benetnasch(Eta, Mime): **Keysuke Takahashi(Daji-chan)

**Megrez(Delta, Alberith): **Duncan Lancaster(Calyeh Darhan)

**Mizar(Zeta, Shido) e Arkor(Bado): **Azazael Enki(Mizar) e Ashriel Enki(Arkor, Maia Sorovar)- vamos deixar o fato de serem anjos caídos em segredo xD

Bom, parece que ainda faltam 2 meninos, espero conseguir eles logo...Mas aqui vai o aviso novamente, os Guerreiros Deuses vão aparecer mais pra frente, quando os Dourados forem grandes, então paciência sim?

Agora o resumo dos escolhidos...Boa leitura.

_**Cavaleiros de Ouro:**_

_**Nome completo**_: Watanuki Sunao  
**Apelido**: Nao  
**Aniversário**: 25 de Dezembro  
**Signo**: Capricórnio  
**Sexo:** Masculino  
**País de nascimento**: Japão  
**História:** Sunao foi criado até os 3 anos pela mãe, Watanuki Satsuki, e jamais conheceu seu pai ou ouviu qualquer coisa sobre ele. Quando Satsuki foi morta em uma acidente, o garoto foi enviado a um orfanato (o mesmo do Yuura, pra facilitar a vida do(a) autor(a) ). Sunao se habituou ao lugar rapidamente, com seus modos calmos e gentis. Costumava atrair atenções indesejadas de garotos mais velhos (por causa da personalidade e aparência feminina) e talvez isso o tenha afetado diretamente, tendo reflexos obvios na atual personalidade do garoto.  
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar**: 5 anos  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário**: Cabelos cor-de-rosa claros, curtos, abaixo dos ombros, muito lisos e finos. Olhos vermelho-rubi, expresivos e chamativos. Traços extremamente femininos, muito pálido, lábios rosados e cílios cumpridos.  
**Aparência depois de grande**: Não muda muito. 1,65, ainda magro e andrógeno (por mais que ele treine, não desenvolve massa muscular por algum motivo). Os cabelos cor-de-rosa agora são extremamente cumpridos e ficam presos com uma fita vermelha. Os olhos não são menos gentis, continua feminino e delicado.  
**Personalidade quando pequeno**: Doce, gentil e sorridente. Muito calmo para a propria idade, tímido e extremamente inocente. Provavelmente tem uma paixonite por algum garoto do ofanato.  
**Personalidade quando grande**: Também pouco muda. Ainda é gentil e doce, de um jeito que lembra uma mãe. Sempre exibe um sorriso calmo no rosto. Evita brigas ao máximo, gosta de ficar em lugares silenciosos e ler um livro. Por causa dos abusos que sofria de garotos mais velhos no ofanato, Sunao acabou ficando traumatizando quando o assunto é amor. Tem pavor absoluto de ser tocado e é extremamente tímido (cora muito na presença de homens bonitos). Por fim, tem um enorme fraco por doces.  
**O que gosta:** Livros, lugares calmos, chuva, doces.  
**O que não gosta:** Barulho, lutas desnecessárias, comida apimentada.  
**Mestre:** Mu de Áries, se possível.  
**O que acha dele antes e depois:**  
_Antes_: um homem sério e poderoso, de aspecto venerável (tem um pouco de medo dele no começo). Mas a primeira reação é ficar vermelho e pensar "que bonito..."  
_Depois:_ Desenvolve uma admiração que beira a adoração pelo mestre. A única coisa capaz de irritar Sunao é falar alguém mal de Mu. (Gera brincadeiras de que o rapaz esteja apaixonado pelo mestre)  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois:**  
_Antes:_ um garoto extremamente doce e inapto para se tornar um cavaleiro, por causa de sua sensibilidade excessiva.  
_Depois:_ mesmo não tendo mudado sua visão de Sunao ser doce e gentil, admite que o rapaz é digno de ser um cavaleiro.  
**O que acha dos treinos**: Não gosta muito de lutar, mas qualquer momento na presença do Mestre Mu é um momento bom!

_**Nome completo(ordem:sobrenome/nome):**_Nakayoshi Luna  
**Apelido:**Lu-chan e Lua  
**Aniversário:**25 de Junho  
**Signo:**Cãncer  
**Sexo:**Feminino  
**País de nascimento**:Japão  
**História:**Luna foi criada com muito carinho até os 4 anos até que seus pais tiveram que seguir o regime da família que era quando um ou uma filha não importando o sexo começasse a ser treinado/a rigorosamente assim que completasse 4 anos com treinamento de todos os tipos conhecidos de combate para o herdeiro da família saber se defender em qualquer situação mesmo que fosse desarmado ou armado;ela era muito dedicada nos treinos e escondia a tristeza que sentia mas conhecia bem as outras tristezas que muitas das pessoas que nem casa e familia tinha e se esforçava para honrar o que já tinha.Nunca usou seus conhecimentos de combate contra os valentões da escola só por que batiam nela e preferia evitar isso.Até que em um dos treinos finais no dia do seu aniversário quando completou 6 anos um olheiro da fundação Kido convenceu seus pais dizendo que ela receberia um treinamento mais avançado e que ela iria demorar muito tempo para voltar;seus pais concordaram mas antes deram a ela uma _katana_ com um _kanji _escrito amizade na a bainha e disseram que era o seu presente e que era para que guardasse e a usasse(só em caso de emergência) com a vida.  
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar**:6  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário**:baixinha,pele alva com a aparência MUITO delicada(nem parecendo que treinou luta corpo-a-corpo antes de ir pro santuário),cabelos lisos liláses curtos que chegam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo deixando duas mechas escorrerem pelas laterais da face com uma franja que chega na altura dos olhos na cor de um lilás intenso.Transmitia tranqüilidade somente com o olhar e paz quando sorria,tinha um ar infantil.  
**Aparência depois de grande**:Corpo muito definido cheio de curvas;seu rosto mesmo agora mais maduro ainda dava aos outros conforto e tranqüilidade de sempre só que mais intensa;seus cabelos agora longos tinham a mesma coloração lilás e chegava na altura da cintura amarrados num rabo de cavalo frouxo deixando algumas finas mechas caírem sobre a face delicada e alva.Seus olhos agora tinham uma expressão diferente,de calma e tranqüila foi para terna,carinhosa e acolhedora.Não é nem baixinha e nem alta.  
**Personalidade quando pequeno:**tímida,tranqüila,meiga,preguiçosa e determinada a ficar mais forte.  
**Personalidade quando grande:**Tem um espírito mais forte e terno,acolhedor e sereno;continua sendo tranqüila,meiga e preguiçosa.Ama seus amigos e se precisar os protege com a própria amando música e tem horas que fica super animada;seu humor as vezes é definido pelo tipo de música que está ouvindo.  
**O que gosta**:Quando está fazendo alguma tarefa domestica gosta de botar as músicas da cascada(as animadas,tipo:Bad Boy,Miracle e etc...) em alto som que dê para se ouvir pelo templo todo;ama chocolate,gosta de comédias românticas,comédias puras e romances puros,mas ama de paixão mesmo cantar e ouvir música seja qual for a situação.  
**O que não gosta:**Ouvir Funk e pagode(dá medo o.o),discutir com o mestre desnecessariamente,couve(x.x),parar de falar com as(os) amigos(as) e pior ainda se for por uma coisa boba.  
**Mestre**: Aldebaran(Ainda preciso que me diga o que acha dele e ele de você)

_**Nome completo**_ Niccolle Hagemeijer  
**Apelido:** Nick ou Nicky  
**Aniversário:** 29 de Abril  
**Signo:** Touro  
**Sexo:** Feminino  
**País de nascimento:** Holanda  
**História**: Era filha de uma mãe solteira, quando tinha 4anos a mãe começou-se a envolver com um homem e quando decidiram casar ele disse que só aceitaria se ela deixasse a filha pra trás, a mãe não se importou muito e ia dá-la pra uma instituição mas no dia previsto um homem da fundação Kido k fazia uma visita ao orfanato encontrou-a e achou k ela daria uma excelente guerreira e levou-a pra Grécia.  
Com quantos anos chegou para treinar: (acima de 4 anos) 4anos  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário**: baixinha e muito magra, tem uma aparência frágil como se fosse partir a qualquer momento, tem olhos verdes azulados, e cabelo curtinho e completamente espigado castanho escuro (quem não a conhece bem chega a confundi-la com um menino afeminado), pele branquinha e covinhas no rosto quando sorri.  
**Aparência depois de grande:** 1,57m e 47kg, tem o corpo bem definido mas sem exageros, os olhos ganharam uma tonalidade verde mais escura, e o cabelo agora está comprido chegando a meio das costas liso e encaracolado nas pontas castanho avermelhado, a pele continua branca mas não tanto como quando era pequena e ainda aparecem as covinhas no rosto quando ri.  
**Personalidade quando pequeno:** tem medo dos adultos e não confia em ninguém com medo de ser abandonada, é arteira e está sempre pondo todo o mundo à prova, bate arranha e morde só pra chamar a atenção, está sempre defendendo quem é mais fraco e enfrenta até adulto mesmo que depois sofra as conseqüências  
**Personalidade quando grande**: muito mais sociável e amigável, é simpática, gosta de rir e falar, é teimosa e orgulhosa, aprendeu a confiar nos outros e continua a se meter em muitos problemas por tentar defender os mais fracos.  
O que gosta: gatos, chocolate, estrelas, noites frias,  
**O que não gosta:** cães, calor e trovoadas (altura em k precisa pedir asilo político no quarto de alguém)  
**Mestre:** Saga de gêmeos  
**O que acha dele antes e depois**: no inicio não gosta dele passa a vida dando-lhe caneladas ou a morder-lhe, acha-o chato, irritante, mentiroso, mau, mas morre de medo que ele a abandone aos poucos começa a ver nele a imagem de um verdadeiro pai, ele passa a ser o seu herói e ídolo, começa a confiar nele e sabe k ele jamais a abandonaria, só o acha demasiado super-protetor para seu gosto.  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois**: no inicio acha k é uma criança traumatizada com o que lhe aconteceu, acha-a fraca demais pra um dia ver a ser um cavaleiro, mas tenta protegê-la de tudo com a desculpa de k ela não precisa sofrer mais, com o tempo apercebe-se de que ela tem uma enorme força interior e passa a vê-la como o seu maior orgulho, a sua jóia mais preciosa.  
**O que acha dos treinos:** odeia sempre que pode foge, esconde-se, finge doença, implora pra não treinar, ela não é preguiçosa o problema é k ela acha k existem coisas muito mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar treinando.

_**Nome completo**_Camila Lee Jones  
**Apelido**:Camis  
**Aniversário:**15/04  
**Signo:**Áries  
**Sexo:**Feminino  
**País de nascimento:**Brasil ( mas se mudou com 2 meses para Inglaterra)  
**História**:Camis viveu com seus pais e irmão ( um pouco mais velho) até seus 4 anos de idade .Após o acidente que matou seus pais , foram viver com a avó. Essa por não gostar da menina a mandou para treinar em outro país, a separando de seu irmão.   
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar:** (acima de 4 anos): 5 anos  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário:**muito magra e baixinha ,grandes olhos azuis e cabelos longos  
**Aparência depois de grande:**Cabelos abaixo dos ombros , cacheados nas pontas castanho claro , olhos azuis , com 1,67m . Possui um corpo de dar inveja .  
**Personalidade quando pequeno:**Apesar de tudo que aconteceu é uma menina super alegre, hiperativa ( adora correr pelo santuário) e fazer travessuras  
**Personalidade quando grande**:Mudou bastante .Parece ser uma pessoa calma e tímida , mas na verdade é um pouco estourada . Continua fazer pequenas travessuras . Adora escutar o problema dos outros e sempre acha um jeito de ajudá-la . É irônica com Kanon e sempre vai apresentar um sorrisinho sexy para ele . Ela vai adorar provocá-lo.  
**O que gosta**:Dormir até tarde , escutar música ,cozinhar e sair  
**O que não gosta**:mentiras , homens mulherengos  
**Mestre:**Kanon .

**O que acha dele antes e depois**:Ela o vê como se fosse seu segundo pai e um grande cavaleiro. Depois ,mais velha , vai adorar zoar com a cara dele e ser irônica .Adora provocá-lo dizendo que ele já passou da idade e que esta fracote .  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois:**Acha que ela é uma criança frágil e fraca e não entende porque a avó fez isso com ela, a afastando de seu irmão. Por isso sempre tenta alegrá-la .Depois vê que sua aprendiz já não é mais aquela menininha que quando sentia medo , ia dormir com ele ou que falava demais. Agora sente orgulho de ela os enfrentar frente a frente . Fica feliz por ela ter se tornado forte e se tem uma coisa que ele detesta é quando ela é ironica com ele ( coisa que ela faz de propósito ,sabendo que ele não gosta).  
**O que acha dos treinos**:Adora treinar até o seu limite .Quer sempre aprender mais e mais.

_**Nome completo**_ Keira Swathson  
**Apelido:** Kei ou K  
**Aniversário:** 10 de julho  
**Signo:** câncer  
**Sexo**: feminino  
**País de nascimento**: Inglaterra  
**História:** Keira tinha o pai como ídolo, mas ao completar 2 anos, seu pai perdeu o emprego e se tornou um bêbado, batendo em sua mãe e nela. Numa onda de ira, seu pai matou sua mãe e pegou a pequena Keira no colo, tentando afogá-la na banheira, foi salva por vizinhos, foi mandada para um orfanato e com 5 anos para a Grécia treinar.  
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar**: 5 anos  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário:** muito mirrada e magrela, corpo cheio de cicatrizes por causa dos maus tratos, cabelos até a cintura castanho claro com as pontas onduladas, olhos enormes e violetas.  
**Aparência depois de grande:** 1,70, 50 kilos, pernas e braços longos e finos, pele alva, rosto delicado, olhos levemente caídos, cílios longos, cabelos abaixo da bunda levemente ondulado, franja longa, corpo curvilíneo, unhas longas e ainda cicatrizes nas costas e braços.  
**Personalidade quando pequeno:** arisca, não confia em ninguém por ter tido a imagem do seu único herói desabar, é do tipo de criança que chuta e morde, quase não fala.  
**Personalidade quando grande:** continua um pouco arisca, confia em muitas poucas pessoas e isso inclui seu mestre, ela sabe o lado que ninguém mais viu nele. Rebelde por natureza, corajosa, irônica, sarcástica, parece estar sempre de mal humor, seu maior defeito é o orgulho, herdado do seu mestre...  
**O que gosta:** de vencer, de chocolate, gatos, os amigos de verdade, seu mestre.  
**O que não gosta:** de ser humilhada, de machões, de traição, mentira e minhocas.  
**Mestre:** Mask de câncer x3  
**O que acha dele antes e depois:** antes o acha o bicho papão, odeia ele, o acha muito macabro também...-.-...Depois o vê como um pai, muito forte, o melhor cavaleiro(é pai né...xD)  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois:** antes a acha muito chorona, a aprendiz mais facote que ele já viu, parece gato de rua, arisca e tem uma mordida que dói...X.X... Depois a acha uma garota linda, a filhota perfeita, ele mostra o lado "câncer" apenas para ela. é o típico mestre babão.  
**O que acha dos treinos**: adora os mais pesados, pois quer ser a mais forte e quem sabe usar necromância.

_**Nome completo**_: Sayuri Okida  
**Apelido:**Yuri  
**Aniversário:**12/01  
**Signo:** Capricórnio  
**Sexo:** Feminino  
**País de nascimento:**Brasil  
**História**: Sayuri era um tipo de menina-problema. Era revoltada e só queria causar arrumar confusões com as pessoas. Mas toda essa revolta se aconteceu após sua mãe ser assassinada por seu irmão mais velho e ela, por sua vez, quase foi vitima de abuso. Ao se defender de seu irmão em mais uma investida dele, deixou uma grande cicatriz no lado direito do rosto dele. Seu irmão fazia parte de uma gangue bastante conhecida no Japão, a _Yakuza._ E até hoje, Sayuri se tornou presa fácil para seu irmão. Vira e mexe, ele a procurava com intuito de matá-la. Por causa disso, ela se tornou uma pessoa bastante medrosa e sensível. Seu pai, ao vê-la naquele estado tão crítico, resolve mandá-la para o Japão.  
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar:** 5 anos  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário**: Era morena escura, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros curtos até o pescoço, olhos da mesma cor que possuíam um brilho opaco, de estatura baixa e magra.   
**Aparência depois de grande:** Com 1,74m de altura,   
**Personalidade quando pequeno:** Quando pequena, Sayuri era bastante melancólica, às vezes chorava, vivia abatida. Se tornou bastante observadora e também bastante calada. Muito desconfiada, não confiava em ninguém.  
**Personalidade quando grande**: Desconfiada e observadora deixou de demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas ainda eram um pouco nítidos. Se tornou comunicativa, mas buscava falar somente o necessário e na hora que deveria falar ou algo do tipo. Com seu mestre, aprendeu que deveria confiar mais em si mesma do que nos outros e que deveria lutar pelo que almejava. E além disso, se tornou uma pessoa extrovertida graças a ele.  
**O que gosta**: Dançar, cantar, cozinhar e dormir  
**O que não gosta**: Odeia discutir  
**Mestre:** Aioria  
**O que acha dele antes e depois:** Determinado, sério e atencioso. Foi essa a primeira impressão que teve ao vê-lo.  
DEPOIS: Além daquela determinação, foi possível perceber, no fundo, a pessoa doce e maravilhosa que ele era.  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois**: Tristonha, melancólica e bastante calada. Tudo o que se via nela era tristeza. Em momento algum, a viu lançar-lhe um sorriso sequer. Seu pensamento, dizia que deveria desvendar o que a atormentava.  
DEPOIS: Após conseguir descobrir o que a afligia decidiu que era hora de fazê-la se abrir mais. Tentando buscar sua confiança e ao conseguir, descobriu a pessoa tão meiga e doce que estava escondida em seu coração.  
**O que acha dos treinos:** Adora treinar e ainda mais estar na companhia de seu mestre, por quem criou uma grande amizade.

_**Nome completo**_: Ana Ivanova  
**Apelido:** não tem.   
**Aniversário:** 5 de março  
**Signo:** Peixes  
**Sexo:** Feminino  
**País de nascimento**: Rússia  
**História:** Cresceu num orfanato Russo. A mãe a rejeitou quando tinha meses de vida, pois o marido a largaria se criasse a menina. Cresceu e tornou-se retraída, criou um complexo com isso. Quando ofereceram uma chance no santuário ela acabou indo... era a única chance que tinha para mudar de vida, embora não soubesse muito bem o que se passaria por lá.  
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar:** cinco anos  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário:** Extremamente frágil, magra e retraída. Cabelos muito compridos até os calcanhares, lisos e loiros. Seus lindos orbes azuis estavam cheios de tristeza e melancolia. Pele muito clara e sensível ao menor toque. Menor que as outras crianças.   
**Aparência depois de grande**: Continua frágil e machucando-se com facilidade. Seus cabelos estão repicados e chegam até os ombros. Franja jogada para o lado direito. Não passou dos 1,60. Rosto angelical e sem falhas. Corpo definido e mediano com seios fartos.  
**Personalidade quando pequeno:** Chorona, Frágil, doce e meiga.  
**Personalidade quando grande**: Ainda frágil, mas é apenas aparência. Está mais decidida e sempre rodeada de amigos. Teve grande ajuda do mestre para crescer, tanto como pessoa quanto espiritualmente. Meiga e divertida. Amiga e companheira. Sempre pensa no próximo e valoriza mais a vida do outro.  
**O que gosta:** Instrumentos musicais. Adquiriu uma paixão por eles. Sabe tocar muito bem Piano, flauta e harpa. Ler.  
**O que não gosta:** Sair muito machucada dos treinos (por que machucada ela sempre sai), ficar só.  
**Mestre:**Shaka

**O que acha dele antes e depois**: Acha que está sempre certo. egoísta e obcecado por perfeição...  
pensando bem... meditar é melhor que treinar... não me machuco tanto e ele até que é boa gente. Bonito também... mas é apenas meu mestre. Um homem diferente dos outros... sem divida é um ser superior.  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois**: Como ela veio parar aqui? Frágil e chorona... vai ser difícil... Não posso levantar a voz que ela desata a chorar...  
Não parece mais tão fraquinha. Ainda se machuca, mas adquiriu grande poder. Tornou-se uma linda mulher e dignada de muito respeito.  
**O que acha dos treinos:** Os odeia! sempre sai machucada ou cheia de hematomas.

_**Nome completo:**_ Mahine Arnoux _**(O Yuura é todo seu, aproveite e o trate bem viu!!!)**_  
**Apelido:** Hine, Mahi  
**Aniversário:** 4 de março  
**Signo:** Peixes  
**Sexo:** Feminino  
**País de nascimento**: França  
**História:**Hine desde pequena sabia que o casamento de seus pais não era feliz, demoraram muito para terem um filho (ela) e como perderam muito tempo nessa função de tentar conseguir um herdeiro, acabaram esquecendo de construir uma relação. Sempre deram tudo o que ela queria, mas Hine escutava brigas dos dois constantemente, sobre o pai trair sua mãe e sabia que era verdade. Sua mãe os abandonou depois de pegar os dois na cama, Hine também presenciou a cena, mas sua mãe a deixou lá. O resto de sua criação foi sempre com seu pai em vários casos. Começou a sentir falta de sua mãe, que na verdade lhe dava muito mais atenção que o pai e carinho também. Mahine desde pequena tinha um grande equilíbrio subia em muros e corria em cima deles, e como o pai estava na cama com qualquer uma, nem a repreendia por isso, um dia Hine... caiu do céu, ( ou melhor do muro) em cima do olheiro da fundação Kido, que perguntou como ela tinha chegado lá ela disse... escalei ué...notou que a garota tinha grande talento, falou com o pai dela que nem ligava mais pra ela e a levou o/  
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar:** (acima de 4 anos) 6 anos.  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário:** Cabelos negros e lisos, um pouco curtos (não passavam do ombro), sempre presos, olhos azuis e doces. Hine sempre está com algum roxo ou machucado seja na perna, no braço, no rosto...  
**Aparência depois de grande**: 1,69m, magra, seios fartos (não se sabe como, já que era uma tábua oo), corpo curvilíneo e esguio. Deixou os cabeços crescerem (passam do meio das costas), mas os mantém presos ainda, quando quer impressionar ou ficar mais bonita para "alguém" os solta e fica linda e muito diferente do que quando eles estão presos...  
**Personalidade quando pequeno**: Muito esperta e inteligente, inventa meios simples de fazer as coisas mais complicadas, é teimosa, agitada, alegre, sempre sorridente, mas é irritada, ciumenta e irônica, as vezes parte logo pra briga e quando não pode, começa a xingar em francês, gosta de "coisas de menino" como jogar futebol e se meter em brigas.Não pode ver um amigo triste, logo vai tentar animá-lo.  
**Personalidade quando grande:** Não se mete tanto em brigas e fica mais feminina. Não sabe porque mas não sente raiva de caras tarados e safados, acha que se acostumou pelo fato de seu pai ser um deles e ter convivido com ele parte de sua infância...Gosta de surpreender as pessoas, seja com sua beleza, ou com suas atitudes.Fica meio imprevisível depois que cresce e não se sabe qual serão suas reações.Sempre que um garoto a canta fica um pouco corada e tem dificuldade em falar algo, parece que fica confusa e as palavras simplesmente não saem.  
**O que gosta**: Noite, coelhos, dormir tarde, festas e alegria, futebol  
**O que não gosta:** tristeza, silêncio, acordar cedo  
**Mestre:** Dohko

**O que acha dele antes e depois:** acha ele muito sério e disciplinado, e acha que ele deveria se divertir mais, ODEIA receber sermões dele e fica muito irritada quando ele a repreende e os dois acabam discutindo feio xD

**O que ele acha de você antes e depois:** acha que ela é muito descontrolada e que deveria se comportar como uma garota de vez em quando, e em vez de ficar jogando futebol, se machucando e se metendo em confusões por ai deveria treinar corretamente.  
**O que acha dos treinos**: fica frustrada e acha que não consegue fazer nada certo, insiste em fazer do jeito dela o que as vezes dá certo, outras não, mas apesar disso gosta, mas não admite e que deixar seu mestre nervoso, pois é o único modo de fazer ele que é um sério e calado falar, mesmo que seja brigando.

_**Nome completo:**_Yuura Yagami

**Apelido: **Yuu

**Aniversário: **12 de novembro

**Signo: **escorpião

**Sexo:** masculino

**País de nascimento: **Japão

**História**: Yuura foi abandonado ainda bebê na porta de um orfanato católico em Tokyo, foi judiado pelos outros garotos que riam de sua aparência frágil, sendo maltratado, quando as madres perguntavam o que eram aqueles machucados, ele dizia que caía, mas não era por medo de apanhar mais, mas por não querer dedurar e machucar os outros. Apenas as meninas o tratavam bem. Era muito ágil para a idade e mostrava ter um poder misterioso, foi quando um olheiro da fundação Kido se interessou pelo menino e o mandou para Grécia treinar.

**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar: **6 anos

**Aparência quando chega ao santuário: **muito baixinho e magrinho(parecia ter menos de 6 anos), pele branca, cabelos lisos na altura dos ombros prateados, franja cobrindo os olhos turquesa, aparência delicada parecendo uma menina.

**Aparência depois de grande: **1,80, magro e esguio, mas com músculos delineados, cabelos no meio das costas, franja na altura do queixo, olhos felinos e olhar sedutor, sorriso encantador, lábios finos e rosados.

**Personalidade quando pequeno: **tímido, quieto, chorão, medroso, tem medo de machucar os outros.

**Personalidade quando grande: **aprendeu a ser safado com o mestre, é gentil e atencioso com as mulheres, mas normalmente tem segundas intenções, tem senso de humor, irônico, divertido, é calmo que dói, é um vagabundo de primeira, dorminhoco, vive aos bocejos nos treinos. Continua não querendo machucar os amigos, sabe que é bonito e é um pouco narciso, morre de medo de trovões...

**O que gosta: **dormir, mulheres, pássaros, nadar pelado no rio atrás da casa de escorpião

**O que não gosta: **treinar, acordar cedo, pessoas que enchem o saco, trovão(tem medo)

**Mestre: **Milo de escorpião

**O que acha dele antes e depois: **antes morria de medo, odiava seu mestre, fazia de tudo para fugir, mas depois viu nele um grande amigo e tutor.

**O que ele acha de você antes e depois: **antes uma criança medrosa e chorona, um franguinho, mas depois vê o potencial do garoto, o acha um vagabundo, preguiçoso, mas muito forte e ágil, não entende como ele é assim...

**O que acha dos treinos: **ODEIA, é um vagabundo de primeira, mas estranhamente é muito ágil e poderoso.

_**Nome completo**_: Hathor Meskhenet  
**Apelido**: Hat  
**Aniversário:** 10/04  
**Signo:** Áries  
**Sexo**: Feminino  
**País de nascimento:** Egito  
**História:** Hathor é filha de uma francesa com um alemão xD, mas nasceu no Egito (por isso tem uma aparência tão diferente dos nativos de lá.) onde viveu quase toda a sua infância. Desde pequena ela teve uma vida agitada, pois já corria atrás do que queria sem medir esforços, o que lhe rendeu o apelido petit determiné (pequena determinada), dado pela mãe. Hathor nunca gostou muito de trabalhar duro (preguiçosa mor xDD), mas ajudava sempre que podia, afinal, a condição de vida que tinha ao lado da mãe e do irmão mais velho não era tão ruim. "Mas se o pai não tivesse morrido eles estariam bem melhor", ela sempre pensava. Ao longo dos anos ela criou uma forte ligação com o irmão, sempre que precisava de ajuda, ou somente se queria conversar com alguém, recorria a ele. Às vezes os dois gostavam de levar alguns turistas para visitar as pirâmides, sempre escolhendo os que eles consideravam dignos de entrar em seus locais sagrados. Foi em uma dessas vezes que aconteceu um acidente que mudou toda a vida da garota. No dia eles estavam junto da mãe e mais 7 turistas, dentro de uma pirâmide, acidentalmente o irmão pisou em uma pedra "solta", acionando uma das armadilhas do local. Várias pedras começaram a cair em cima deles, inexplicavelmente Hat conseguiu se salvar, mas desde então sempre tem pesadelos com o que aconteceu naquele dia, devido à culpa que ela sente em ter se salvado e o irmão ter morrido, ela jurou que faria de tudo para que aquilo jamais acontecesse de novo. Então viajou para fora daquele país que lhe trazia tantas lembranças ruins, indo para a Grécia, onde passou a treinar como aprendiz de um cavaleiro de ouro.  
Com quantos anos chegou para treinar: 6 anos  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário**: Cabelos loiros dourados, lisos e com alguns cachos nas pontas, olhos azul-gelo, pele branca e bastante macia, bochechas rosadas, se assemelha a uma boneca de porcelana xD  
**Aparência depois de grande**: Tem cabelos loiros bem claros, quase brancos, que são totalmente repicados e lisos, chegando a passar da cintura, franja também repicada, que cobre um pouco os olhos, logo depois da franja tem duas grandes mechas da cor vermelho-sangue; olhos azul gelo, pele bastante branca, semelhante à de um cadáver xD mas um pouco rosada nas bochechas, o que lhe confere um ar de anjo. Tem o corpo bem definido, pernas grossas e torneadas, braços longos e finos, busto médio, boca vermelha fina sempre contraída em um sorriso e unhas bastante compridas sempre cuidadas impecavelmente. Ela tem duas tatuagens, uma adaga pequena no pulso direito e o olho de Hórus no ombro esquerdo (essa tatuagem ela considera sagrada, já que para os egípcios é um amuleto de proteção e poder).  
**Personalidade quando pequeno:** Doce e delicada, faz com que todos fiquem "apaixonados" por seu jeito meigo, mas costuma ser distante e alheia ao que acontece com as pessoas a sua volta.  
**Personalidade quando grande**: Aparentemente fria, faz questão de ser extremamente mal educada com quem não se afeiçoa muito; fala tudo que lhe vêm à cabeça quando está brava e acaba por machucar os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que seja sem intenção. Esta sempre disposta a tentar algo novo e costuma não se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos, gosta de viver intensamente cada segundo, sem se importar com o amanhã, sendo o seu lema "não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje" xD. É egoísta ao extremo, se coloca acima de tudo, como prioridade e não mede esforços para conseguir o que deseja; está sempre perturbando alguém quando não tem nada para fazer xD é seu passatempo preferido tirar as pessoas do sério. Mesmo assim ela é uma amiga e companheira excelente, capaz de enfrentar quem quer que seja pelas pessoas que ama. Além disso, é dona de um sarcasmo que espanta qualquer um que converse com ela e também pelo fato dela gostar de dar indiretas aos outros, como se estivesse testando a inteligência deles.  
**O que gosta**: Perturbar os outros xD, luz da lua, tigres, tempestades.  
**O que não gosta:** Multidões, pessoas sem ambição, crianças (especialmente as que berram u.u).  
**Mestre:** Aioros (por favor! -)  
**O que acha dele antes e depois:** Antes - Simpatizou com ele logo que o conheceu, mas mantinha apenas a relação de mestre-aluna, sem conversar muito, principalmente se fosse para falar sobre si mesma.  
Depois - Com o tempo passou a confiar mais nele, se abrindo aos poucos, passa a vê-lo como a figura de um pai, é a única pessoa com quem ela se importa realmente além de si mesma.**  
O que ele acha de você antes e depois:** Antes - Fica encantado com aquela garotinha com ar de anjo, mas a acha muito arredia.  
Depois - Depois que passou a se aproximar mais da garota começa a considerá-la como se fosse sua filha e faria de tudo por ela.  
**O que acha dos treinos**: Ela não gosta muito de treinar, mas sabe que com isso ficará mais poderosa e esse pensamento a anima.

_**Nome:**_ Anna Katerina Rozamond (_**Sua ficha deu trabalho hein!!! Tive muito o que arrumar**_)  
**Apelido: Kat** ou Ann  
**Aniversario:** 8 de Novembro  
**Signo:** Escorpião  
**Sexo**: Feminino  
**Pais de nascimento**: Bélgica  
**Historia:** Nasceu em Bruxelas, na tarde do dia 8 de novembro. Foi criada pela mãe e pelo irmão k era 7 anos mais velho, a mãe e o irmão deram-lhe muito carinho e era muito feliz, até ao dia em k foram enviados para um orfanato, pois a mãe tinha sido morta (eles os 2 estavam escondidos), a policia nunca chegou a descobrir quem foi o assassino (policia incompetente), aos 5 anos foi enviada para a Grécia!!  
**Com quantos anos chegou:** 5 anos  
**Aparecia:**  
- quando chegou: Baixinha, magra, aparência muito frágil, tem os olhos de cores diferentes( 1 rosa e o outro azul celeste), seus cabelos louros são um pouco rebeldes e chegam aos ombros  
- depois: 1,78, 58kg, os seus cabelos louros agora com algumas madeixas avermelhadas ultrapassam a cintura, mas continuam um pouco rebeldes, ainda tem uma aparência um pouco frágil..!!  
Corpo com curvas bem delineadas, (Seios fartos, cintura fina e quadril proporcional.  
**Personalidade:**  
- Em pequena: Fechada (não falava com ninguém), chorona e sorrir era raro!!  
- Quando grande: Muito social, sempre a sorrir, distraída, atrevida, adora fazer comentários um tanto irônicos em alturas pouco apropriadas, determinada, muito inteligente!!  
**O que gosta**: Chocolate, olhar para a lua, desenhar e cães!!  
**O que não gosta**: Gatos, gente chata e anti-social, ler, trovoada!!  
**Mestre:** Shura  
O que acha dele antes e depois:Metido.. (razoes ditas acima) não percebe porque que ele está sempre alegre.. e também passa a ser super-protector (embora ela ache que é demasiado)  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois**:acha que ela é muito fraca e chorona para se tornar uma guerreira, fechada, não demonstra emoções e nada do k eles façam a consegue animar, depois de perceberem porque que ela é assim, com o tempo começam a fazê-la sorrir + vezes e percebem k ela tem uma força de vontade enorme e começa a vê-la como o seu maior orgulho!?  
**O que acha dos treinos:** Não gosta.. Acha que há coisas melhores para se fazer, como desenhar!!

_**Nome completo**_: Kanabi Hatsuki  
**Apelido:** Kana (mas ODEIA ser chamada assim xD)  
**Aniversário:** 31 de outubro (Halloween XD)  
**Signo:** Escorpião  
**Sexo:** Feminino  
**País de nascimento**: Japão  
**História:** Nasceu em Okawa(_**não seria Okinawa**_?), na manhã do dia 31 de outubro. Sua mãe morreu no parto, por isso foi criada pelo pai. Seu irmão, Lei, 3 anos mais velho que ela, ajudou a criá-la assim que teve condições (por causa da idade e tals). Sempre recebeu muito carinho e atenção do pai e do irmão, mas a falta de uma presença feminina a tornou meio agressiva. Ela cresceu se espelhando na imagem de Ítalo e Lei (Ítalo é seu pai x3) por isso adotou comportamentos um pouco masculinos, como a falta de delicadeza ou "meiguice" XD.  
Quando tinha 5 anos, seu pai morreu de uma doença grave, Lei e Kanabi foram mandados para um orfanato. Nesse mesmo ano, Kanabi foi mandada para a Grécia.  
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar:** 5 anos  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário:** Cabelos longos, brancos, lisos e repicados, um pouco abaixo do ombro. Pele pálida, muito pálida, aparência quase doentia. Olhos amarelos, cor-de-âmbar, quase dourados. Franja farta e repicada, cobrindo os olhos tristes e sem brilho. Tem uma aparência frágil e fraca, parece que, a qualquer momento, a garota vai se quebrar. Mas essa aparência esconde uma verdadeira força.  
**Aparência depois de grande:** Deixou os cabelos crescerem, agora eles quase tocam o chão, presos na altura dos ombros por uma fita negra. A pele ainda é pálida, mas não tanto quanto antes. 1,75 de altura, 56kg. Os cabelos continuam impecavelmente lisos. Uma cicatriz que "atravessa" o olho direito. A franja ainda é farta e repicada, mas só cobre parcialmente o olho que tem a cicatriz. Curvas discretas, mas não inexistentes.  
**Personalidade quando pequeno:** Quieta, solitária e silenciosa demais. Por ter sido separada do irmão, ela assumiu uma personalidade distante. Sua presença quase sempre passa despercebida pelos outros. Está sempre de cabeça baixa, olhando o chão, poucas vezes levanta os olhos ou encara alguém. Não fala, não comenta, não brinca, não sorri e nem chora. Totalmente inexpressiva.  
**Personalidade quando grande:** Tornou-se determinada e superou seus medos. É fria, rude, calculista, exigente e sarcástica. Nunca resiste à chance de soltar um comentário irônico nas horas mais inapropriadas. É uma excelente estrategista, conseguindo perceber armadilhas na metade do tempo que os outros conseguem. Cria estratégias e planos com o dobro de velocidade, também. Perdeu o medo de olhar nos olhos dos outros e encara qualquer um, sem nunca desviar o olhar. É paciente e determinada, quando quer uma coisa, luta com todas suas forças, mas sabe esperar a hora certa para conseguir algo.  
**O que gosta:** Silêncio, dias frios, neve, chuva, o barulho da chuva, noite, observar as estrelas, meditar, observar o céu (dia ou noite), natureza em geral \o\  
**O que não gosta:** Barulho, agitação, dias quentes, sol, dia (prefere a noite), verão, calor, praia, pessoas alegres/barulhentas/felizes demais.  
**Mestre**: Kamus de Aquário O  
**O que acha dele antes e depois:**  
Sempre adorou seu mestre. O respeita mais que qualquer outro. Sempre faz o que ele pede e foi para ele que Kanabi dirigiu seu primeiro sorriso, desde que chegou ao Santuário. Tem uma admiração enorme por ele e seria capaz de morrer se algo o ameaçasse.  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois:  
**Antes - Uma criança triste e infeliz. No fundo, ele sentia pena dela e, secretamente, ele lutou para melhorá-la. Nunca a odiou, apesar de não demonstrar o contrário.  
Depois - Ela, realmente cresceu. Se tornou uma garota decidida e confiante. Ele se orgulha da sua aprendiz e a trata como uma filha. A convivência parece ter feito os dois corações de gelo (o de Kamus e o de Kanabi xD) derreterem bastante.  
**O que acha dos treinos:** AMA, ADORA, IDOLATRA! \O/  
Vive implorando para Kamus mais treinos por dia, mas ele diz que ela também deve descansar.  
Adora os treinos pesados e cansativos.

_**Nome completo:**_ Victória Lancaster Crawlschër  
**Apelido:** Vicky e coisas do tipo.  
**Aniversário:** 10/03  
**Signo**: Peixes  
**Sexo**: Feminino  
**País de nascimento:** Islândia  
**História**: Foi a "causa" da morte da mãe, que morreu no parto. Mas isso não a impediu de viver uma meia-infância feliz com o pai, Ólav, e o irmão mais velho, Henry, eles entendiam o sacrifício que a mãe, Anne, tinha feito. Mas aos seus 3 anos toda essa felicidade viria à acabar, pois o tio, Ulmo, estava de olho na fortuna da família e arranjou um meio de tomar toda posse dela, matou Ólav. Mas esqueceu das crianças, então, teve que abrigá-las e "criá-las", afinal, Ulmo era o parente mais próximo. Ele então, passou a se aproveitar sexualmente das crianças. Essa era a condição para que Vicky e Henry continuassem vivos, eles eram os seus "passa-tempos". Uma vez o tio malvado, exagerou na dose e matou o irmão de Vicky, que jurou à ela que iria protegê-la. Mas a proteção não veio. Ulmo continuava com seus abusos, e Vicky começava a não se importar mais. Era como se não sentisse mais nada. Deixou de acreditar nas ultimas palavras do irmão, aliás, deixou de acreditar em tudo e em todos. Nada mais importava, ela só queria sair daquela casa.  
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar:** 4 anos(_**te deixo como a caçula**_)  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário:** Loirinha, bochechas rosadas (que duram até adulta), lábios carnudos, olhos azuis celeste. Sempre foi a bonequinha fofinha do Santuário.   
**Aparência depois de grande**: Olhos azuis celeste, cabelos loiros platinados (até a cintura), lábios tipo Angelina Jolie. Extremamente magra e branca. Tem várias sardas e quando fica envergonhada ou com calor ou coisas do tipo, fica híper vermelha. Tem 1,63m de altura; pesa 44kg; 94cm de busto; 63cm de cintura; 100 de quadril e 56cm de coxa.  
**Personalidade quando pequeno:** Chegou ao Santuário muito triste e depressiva. Não falava com ninguém, comia pouco, rir era impossível e erguer a cabeça mais ainda. Era como um fantasma de carne e osso.  
**Personalidade quando grande**: Com o passar do tempo, tudo se transformou na sua vida. Percebeu que o que havia acontecido era para ter acontecido, e que não devia ficar se fazendo de "coitadinha". É uma menina doce, sensível, solidária, risonha e feliz. É extremamente calma e educada, não fala palavrões. É bastante tímida e fica vermelha sob o Sol ou quando está com vergonha.  
**O que gosta:** Ficar observando a Lua e as estrelas, lutar com objetos afiados e cortantes. Adora jardins e flores (principalmente jasmins, lírios/copos-de-leite, rosas e bocas-de-leão).  
**O que não gosta**: Lutar com os punhos. Pessoas sem-educação e estressadas. Que lhe digam o que ela deve fazer ou não fazer.  
**Mestre:** AFRODITE! POR FAVOR! -

**O que acha dele antes e depois:** No começo, achava que ele só a treinava para se livrar dela logo. Um entusiasta falso. Mas depois descobre o quanto seu mestre gosta dela e o ama/admira profundamente. É como se fosse seu pai.  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois**: Sente uma imensa vontade de proteger a menina, como se ele fosse um cristal que o mundo quisesse destruir, mesmo que no começo de seu relacionamento, ela fosse fria e depressiva. Depois de um tempo, a sensação que deve protegê-la aumenta mais assim como a sua proximidade. São como chiclete, não se desgrudam um minuto. Confidentes um do outro.  
**O que acha dos treinos:** Gosta mais da parte psíquica, mexer com a mente dos outros a fascina. Mas, psíquica ou não, pra ela, o seu mestre é O melhor.

_**Mestre e Athena:**_

_**Nome completo:**_ Caos Rzészow (Poucos se aventuram a pronunciar o sobrenome... xD)  
**Apelido**: Por ter um nome curto, não tem apelido nenhum, mas sinta-se à vontade para dar, se você tiver idéia de algum, okay?   
**Aniversário**: 30/05  
**Signo**: Gêmeos  
**Sexo**: Masculino  
**País de nascimento**: Polônia  
**História:** Muitos foram a favor de que a mãe de Caos abortasse o bebê. Com apenas dezesseis anos, ela ficou firme, e deu à luz a um menino saudável, mesmo contra as expectativas da família. O fato é que a moça, Catalina, engravidara do próprio meio-tio, o meio-irmão de seu pai. Considerada uma relação incestuosa, muitos viram a criança com suspeita e forçaram a moça, que ainda era muito jovem, a entregá-lo a um internato, onde foi criado por freiras. Era um tanto mal visto por causa da complicada situação familiar e sempre tratado com mais rigor. O pai, que também era seu tio-avô, nunca assumiu abertamente a paternidade de Caos, que era considerado filho bastardo. Sua mãe faleceu quando o menino tinha seis anos, de endemia pulmonar. A partir daí, Caos morava um tempo com cada parente, sem se estabelecer com nenhum. Aprendeu a se defender dos que zombavam dele e brigava com as outras crianças, se tornando recluso. Quando apareceram sinais de uma dupla personalidade no menino, mandaram-no de trem para uma clínica. E foi no trem mesmo que conheceu um olheiro da Fundação Kido que estava justamente viajando a procura de crianças promissoras. O homem interessou-se pelo menino e ressarciu monetariamente a família, que não achou muito ruim de livrar do pequeno problemático, e o levou para a Grécia, para treinar.   
**Com quantos anos chegou para treinar:** Seis anos  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário**: Um pouco alto para sua idade, magro e esguio, com o rosto fino e o nariz afilado. Os cabelos eram louro platinado, escorridos, e desalinhados. Tinha a pele muito clara e os olhos vivos de um azul muitíssimo claro, que muda um pouco de tonalidade conforme seu humor.  
**Aparência depois de grande:** Fica ainda mais alto, com ombros largos. Continua não tendo músculos demais, mas tem o corpo suavemente definido, atraente. Tem a pele ainda clara e bem lisa, o rosto de traços finos e os lábios bem torneados. O cabelo louro platinado cortado na altura do queixo e ondula suavemente no final. É um pouco mais comprido atrás e termina no final do pescoço. Os olhos continuam azuis claríssimos, sempre variando de acordo com seu humor para um cinza ou um azul mais escuro. Tem mãos finas de dedos longos e um sorriso ferino. Tem mania de morder os lábios inferiores de vez em quando.  
**Personalidade quando pequeno**: Era mais recluso. Não costumava puxar brigas, mas também não as evitava. Era um pouco reservado, mais acostumado a ficar sozinho. Não tinha uma atitude muito infantil, uma vez que conviveu muito mais com adultos. Era um pouco distraído e era difícil saber o que estava pensando, mas era só ser gentil com ele e já tinha um admirador. xD  
**Personalidade quando grande**: Continua distraído, na verdade, bem mais distraído. Agora está bem mais sociável. É fiel feito um cachorrinho, também. E adora pessoas gentis (?), tem mania de falar sozinho com alguém como se não fosse consigo mesmo (alguém que ele chama de Lei), e tem uma espécie de dupla personalidade, que normalmente aparece quando está muito triste ou irado. Essa dupla personalidade é bastante irônica, possessiva, amarga e um tanto masoquista, além de mais depravada (e também se autodenomina Lei). O treinamento, porém, ajuda-o a controlar esse seu lado. Alguns dizem que é esquizofrenia, para outros é apenas uma fase. É um pouquinho pervertido, como todo jovem e meio indeciso quanto às suas preferências, pode-se dizer que é um tanto bissexual. Tenta sempre ser forte, mas se magoa com facilidade, embora seja orgulhoso demais para chorar. E adora uma farra.  
**O que gosta:** De conversar com o Lei (embora tenha vergonha de que os outros saibam dele), de dar uma escapulida de vez em quando, de olhar revistas de sacanagem (tanto de mulheres quanto de homens), de pessoas mais novas, de chuva, de pessoas gentis, de coisas brilhantes (?), do Santuário, de farra e de seu Mestre.  
**O que não gosta**: De que sua dupla personalidade se manifeste (tem uma relação de amor e ódio com Lei), de quando está muito quente (tem insolação xD), de que o desprezem, de antipatia, de sua família em geral, de atitudes maternas/paternas, de regras demais e de ficar sozinho.  
**Mestre:** Shion

**O que acha dele antes e depois**: Sempre o admirou, mas não gosta quando toma atitudes de pai para com ele. Gosta mais de seu  
Mestre como amigo. Sente que pode ser mais infantil e revelar seus medos a ele, e até suas lágrimas. Esforça-se para satisfazê-lo, e detesta decepcioná-lo. Talvez nutra até uma paixão platônica por ele, mas sobre a qual nunca revelou a ninguém.  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois**: Um garoto promissor, cheio de vontade e de inseguranças, que tenta se encaixar, mas a rejeição o fez criar um meio de evasão, que seria Lei. Preocupa-se com o mal que isso pode causar a Caos. Mas sabe que é um jovem como qualquer outro, que apenas tenta dar o melhor de si e quer experimentar e viver intensamente e que tem muito medo de ficar só.  
**O que acha dos treinos:** Divertidos, cansativos, mas muito divertidos. Gosta também porque quando treina não pensa em Lei.

_**Nome completo**_: Kourin Amethyst Himejima  
**Idade:** como eu não sei qual das duas que você quer, vou colocar ambas - chegou no santuário com 7 anos, na aparência crescida a idade é entre 15 e 17 anos.  
**Signo:** Libriana de 10 de outubro. o/  
**País de nascimento**: Inglaterra  
**História:** Passou toda a infância ouvindo de sua avó que fora a culpada pela morte da mãe - que morreu no parto. Quando tinha cinco anos sua avó também faleceu, e passou os dois anos seguintes em um orfanato. Era alvo de comentários maldosos das outras crianças - o que ajudou a acabar com o pouco que sobrou de sua auto-estima. Ela era doce e tímida demais, não conseguia se defender. Até que seus poderes começaram a se manifestar (o que a assustava muito), o que ajudou o Santuário a finalmente encontrá-la e levá-la ao seu lugar de direito.  
**Aparência quando chega ao santuário:** Uma menina baixinha e meio rechonchuda, de pele branca e lábios rosados. Seus cabelos são castanhos, cacheados, abaixo dos ombros, sem franja e meio cheios, que ela usa preso em duas maria-chiquinhas baixas. Olhos verde-água ligeiramente puxados, cílios longos, com um brilho submisso e assustado.  
**Aparência depois de grande:** Aquela gordurinha infantil distribuiu-se pelo seu corpo, agora mais esbelto, mas nada que chame a atenção. Cresceu um pouco - tem 1,65m agora. Seus cachos agora chegam na cintura, e usa o cabelo naquele penteado meio preso meio solto (sabe, com as mechas da frente presas atrás da cabeça). Seus olhos perderam aquele brilho assustado e submisso de antes, estão mais maduros e doces, mas às vezes ficam com um brilho meio inseguros.  
**Personalidade quando pequeno:** Muito tímida, doce e assustada, tem uma auto-estima baixíssima. Se sente intimidada na presença de muitas pessoas. Chora muito quando não sabe o que fazer e tem medo de ser castigada. (coisa que eu duvido que façam, mas ela acha que vão)  
**Personalidade quando grande**: Serena, está mais segura de si agora. Mas ainda tem medo de decepcionar os outros (e ela se pune severamente se isso chega a acontecer) por causa do fardo que carrega, muitas vezes se esforçando a um ponto em que tanto seu corpo e sua mente chegam à exaustão. A timidez não é tanta, mas ainda existe, e continua tão doce como na época de menina. Detesta discussões e conflitos, e faz de tudo para apartá-los. Quando o estresse é muito grande, ela passa longas horas tocando harpa para se acalmar.  
**O que gosta**: Flores, harmonia, tocar harpa, chocolate quente.  
**O que não gosta:** morte, violência, decepcionar os outros e tem uma certa aversão por comidas apimentadas.  
**O que acha de ser Deusa:** Não acreditava quando era pequena que alguém como ela fosse Athena, devido à sua baixa auto-estima. Foi preciso um choque muito grande para fazê-la perceber o quanto precisavam dela ali. Mesmo que ainda um pouco insegura, vai fazer de tudo para desempenhar o papel o qual fora destinado e não decepcionar aqueles que confiam e precisam dela. A presença e apoio de seus cavaleiros é o que lhe dá forças para continuar.

xxOxx

Deu trabalho, mas está aí a ficha dos Novos Dourados, posto a ficha dos Guerreiros Deuses assim que estiverem completos, faltam 2!!! Se ninguém quiser, eu invento os que faltam... Agora podem decidir os favoritos...

Até...


	4. FICHA DOS GUERREIROS DEUSES

**Saint Seiya não me pertence...Que peninha...Seria tão divertido...xD**

**Créditos à Pisces Luna...**

CONSEGUI!!!! Preenchi todos os Guerreiros Deuses! Mesmo tendo sobrado duas fichas, obrigado meninas... Bom, aqui vai a nova leva.

**Loki: **Lei Hatsuki(Ariadne McLower)

**Doubhe(Alpha, Siegfried): ** Dante Lockheart

**Phecda(Gama, Thor): **Merlin Dumbledore(Estrela Polar)

**Alioth(Epsílon, Fenrir): **AzHael Hadou(Danoninho)

**Merak(Beta, Hagen): **Ihaim Augustus(Felipe Amaral Nani)- posso te dar a Vicky, se ela concordar é claro...u.u

**Benetnasch(Eta, Mime): **Keysuke Takahashi(Daji-chan)

**Megrez(Delta, Alberith): **Duncan Lancaster(Calyeh Darhan)

**Mizar(Zeta, Shido) e Arkor(Bado): **Azazael Enki(Mizar) e Ashriel Enki(Arkor, Maia Sorovar)- vamos deixar o fato de serem anjos caídos em segredo xD

Agora a ficha dos Boys...

_**Nome:**_ Lei Hatsuki (o irmão da Kanabi x3 a Larry deve ter citado ele na ficha dela D)  
**Idade:** 19 anos  
**Signo:** Aquário  
**Personalidade:** Descontraído, social, divertido, amigo, companheiro e engraçado. Coloca os amigos acima de si mesmo e está sempre disposto a ajudar os outros. Sorri para todos e para tudo (até para as pedras XD). É simpático e paciente com todos. Quando está triste ou deprimido, costuma disfarçar com um sorriso para não preocupar os outros.  
**Aparência**: Cabelos longos, um pouco abaixo do ombro, lisos e negros. Pele pálida, quase branca. Olhos amarelos (a "marca" da família). Não chega a ser feminino, mas também não tem uma aparência lá muito masculina! XD"  
**O que gosta**: Lutar, dos amigos, sorrir pra todo mundo, divertir os outros, conversar, observar a lua, sol \o/  
**O que não gosta**: De ver os amigos tristes ò.ó Odeia isso.  
Não gosta muito de silêncio, nem de desanimo.  
**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro:** Não fazem muita diferença na vida dele... O que incomoda Lei é o fato de Kanabi ser "daquele lado". XD  
**Estrela(armadura):** Loki

**História:** Praticamente a mesma da Kanabi. O.o Ajudou o pai a criar a irmã, sempre foi carinhoso e atencioso com ela...  
Quando tinha 8 anos seu pai morreu e eles foram para o orfanato. Quando Kanabi foi mandada para a Grécia, Lei passou por um momento difícil, pois ele amava a irmã. Virou uma pessoa solitária e triste, mas voltou a ser animado quando começou a pensar que Kanabi não gostaria de vê-lo deprimido.

_**Nome**_Dante Lockheart

**Apelido: **Odeia essas coisas

**Idade: **19

**Signo: **sagitário

**Personalidade: **é fechado, frio, desconfiado, irônico, não se abre com facilidade e não confia em quase ninguém. No fundo é uma pessoa triste que perdeu a família e a confiança que tinha nas pessoas.

**Aparência: **1,84, magro mas musculoso, pele levemente morena de sol, olhos felinos e laranja claro, cabelos loiros bem claros atrás curto e franja longa dividida no meio. Corpo todo tatuado.

**O que gosta: **de lugares frios, que o deixem sozinho em seu canto, tocar violino

**O que não gosta: **de lugares quentes, pessoas de lugares quentes, de pessoas muito alegres, de conversar.

**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro: **bando de perdedores.

**Estrela(armadura): **Alpha, armadura de Doubhe

**História: **Nascido no norte da Rússia, foi criado junto á suas 4 irmãs mais novas, um dia sua vila foi invadida por pessoas que diziam vir de terras quentes, prometendo mil maravilhas ao povo de lá, enganados, todos foram escravizados. O barco que os levava para Grécia bateu num iceberg e naufragou. Dante foi o único sobrevivente, encontrado desmaiado na praia de Asgard por Siegfried que se impressionou com seu poder interior, sendo treinado como futuro cavaleiro de Doubhe. Por isso não gosta dos cavaleiros de Ouro, acham que são como os gregos que queriam escravizá-los.

_**Nome**_: Merlin Dumbledore.  
**Apelido:** Estrela Polar.  
**Idade**: 17 Anos.  
**Signo:** Câncer.  
**Personalidade:** é uma pessoa muito alegre, mais sempre está dando em cima de alguém que goste, ainda mais se for homem, às vezes fica só no seu canto, mais quando mechem com ele fica com muita vontade de matar que pisou no seu pé.  
**Aparência:** Moreno Claro, olhos castanhos, 1,85 de altura, tem cabelos curtos de cor castanha, tem poucos músculos e tem uma tatuagem de um dragão enroscado no braço direito.  
**O que gosta:** Festa, Dança e tocar bateria.  
**O que não gosta**: pessoas chatas e frias.  
**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro:** Engraçados.  
**Estrela(armadura):** Gama estrela do Thor.  
**História:** Merlin nasceu na Inglaterra, mais foi criado no Brasil, pais de origem dos seus pais, sendo que quando tinha 13 anos foi para a Grécia, sendo que o navio sofreu um acidente, o que fez com que o seu bote fosse levado até Asgard, sendo que foi criado por Thor, sendo que com o tempo se acostumou com o frio, além de ser órfão, sendo é que uma pessoa que faz amizades fácil.

_**Nome**_:AzHael Hadou  
**Idade:**19  
**Signo:**Leão  
**Personalidade:**Calmo e sempre no seu canto,não incomoda as pessoas e tem um temperamento ameno mas se provocado,fica explosivo.  
Não poupa comentários maldosos e sempre que possível ofende se for ofendido,quando desgosta de alguém faz o possível para atormentar.  
Mas dentro de si apenas quer proteger os outros e se considera indigno de ter amigos além de ter muito pavor de solidão,sempre se preocupando com os outros acimda de si mesmo.  
**Aparência:**Alto,1;80 de cabelos alaranjados e olhos esmeraldas mas é cego embora isto não tenha atrapalhado em nada seu treinamento.  
Tem seus músculos e tem um corpo muito bonito,pele clara que destaca suas muitas cicatrizes na barriga e nas costas.  
Tem audição,tato,paladar e olfato muito mais apurados do que um ser humano normal e sua cegueira o ajuda em muito.  
Vive usando faixas e óculos escuros ou apenas de olhos fechados por causa da cicatriz vermelha que vai de um lado a outro de seu rosto,marcado pelo revelador.  
**O que gosta**:Viciado em pimenta(sim,pimenta),ama de paixão seu mestre e adora ainda mais ter alguém para conversar incluindo contato físico(abraços,carinhos,afins XD) e AMA tirar fotografias,ser cego não atrapalha.  
**O que não gosta**:Odeia ser incomodado,odeia que falem mal de seu mestre ou de sua pimenta e odeia acima de tudo,ser acordado.  
**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro:**Acha que são exibidos e metidos a sabichões mas afirma que são admiráveis.  
**Estrela(armadura): **Alioth  
**História**:Quando nasceu em uma família de joalheiros,como primeiro homem da família foi muito bem acolhido mas num certo dia(quando tinha 4 anos) sofreu um grave acidente com revelador de fotografias que o cegou,depois disso seus pais gastaram tudo que tinham para seu tratamento mas nada adiantou,fugiu de casa para não causar mais transtorno aos pais e desapareceu,caindo de um barranco na fuga foi acolhido por um casal de velhos e quando voltou a si,já não lembrava de mais nada.  
Viveu com os velhos e procurou ajudá-los como que pode mas certo dia provocou um incêndio acidental,salvou-se mas o casal morreu,desde aquele dia vagou solitário até ser encontrado e, por seus sentidos extremamente apurados, foi adotado como pupilo pelo cavaleiro.

_**Nome**_: Ihaim Augustus  
**Idade**:(de 17 à 20) 17 anos  
**Signo**: Peixes ( nasceu dia 8 do 3)  
**Personalidade**: Frio, calculista, adora brincar com o fogo, tenta pegar o ponto fraco das pessoas e adora penetrar na vida delas o máximo possível e depois usar o que elas disseram contra elas. Quando ama, é p/ valer e não trai por nada nesse mundo. Não é de brincar com sentimentos e consegue tudo o que quer. Batalhador e sacrifica tudo por alguém que valha a pena  
**Aparência:** 1,73m, 64kg, nem forte nem fraco, nada de músculos, cabeça-dura D, barriga nem é definida ( é lisa, nada espetacular ou horrível), coxas grossas, tem um bumbum durinho e que fará inveja nas garotas, uhahuahuhuahu, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e que vão até pouco abaixo do ombro, boca e nariz e orelhas normais, quando sorri fica bochechudo. Língua pequena(_**poupe desses detalhes xD, ninguém verá sua língua...ou será que verão? ò.óv**_), huahuuhahua. Tem três cortes no corpo:  
O primeiro fica no rosto, entre o nariz e o olho esquerdo. O segundo fica na altura do coração no peito e o ultimo na palma da mão esquerda, onde ele não consegue movê-la muito bem.  
**O que gosta**: De comer, de ficar com pessoas serias, de discutir amigavelmente, de lutar por ideais bons, de brincar com crianças e de ser sarcástico muitas vezes.  
**O que não gosta**: De pessoas falsas, que pisem no calo dele, de que mandem nele ou não respeitem o que ele pensa.  
**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro**: Ficando fora do meu caminho, são legais. Mas respeito os poderes deles e presto atenção no que eles podem me ensinar.  
**Estrela(armadura):** Merak ( Beta, Hagen)  
**História:** Nasceu na Itália, apesar de sua mãe ser russa. Com dois anos acabou sendo seqüestrado e o resgate nunca fora pago. Os assaltantes revoltados acabaram por fazer três cortes na criança ( nos pontos que te falei) e jogaram morro abaixo. Teria morrido caso não fosse salvo por cair dentro duma caverna. Um camponês o achou e o encaminhou até Hilda, que deu moradia p/ este, dizendo que ele deveria se tornar um Guerreiro Deus.

_**Nome:**_ Keysuke Takahashi  
**Apelido:** Algumas pessoas o chamam de Key-chan, ele parece não ligar muito para a forma como o chamam  
**Idade:** 19 anos  
**Signo:** Escorpião (grego) e Serpente (chinês)  
**Personalidade**: É extremamente sedutor. É um homem naturalmente atraente, o que lhe da uma legião de fãs. Todos seus movimentos, forma de falar, andar, ler, tudo para ter sido feito especialmente para seduzir. Mas não se enganem, ele na verdade é uma ótima pessoa! Da muito valor aos amigos e NÃO É MULHERENGO! Muito pelo contrario, jamais se envolveu com uma mulher em toda sua vida, mas isso não quer dizer que é gay! Ele odeia quando as pessoas acham isso. Na verdade ele sempre deu um fora EDUCADAMENTE em todas as garotas que queriam ficar com ele porque ele nunca sentiu nada muito especial por elas. Tem uma paciência anormal, praticamente NADA consegue irritá-lo ou tira-lo do sério! Exceto a parte de ser chamado de "gay"... Mas tirando isso, tem uma paciência dos diabos. Esta sempre sorrindo e é muito educado com todos, até com os adversários, mas no fundo tem uma ironia gelada para com seus inimigos. Na maioria das vezes parece estar se divertindo discretamente com o que acontece a sua volta.  
**Aparência:**  
_**Altura**_: 1,80cm

_**Peso:**_ 69Kg (magro)  
_**Cor da pele:**_ Branco Leite  
_**Cor dos Olhos:**_ pretos e um pouco puxados, de forma sedutora e felina  
_**Cor e tipo do cabelo:**_ Pretos e curtos, lisos e um pouco repicados, tem uma franja repicada que cai levemente sobre os olhos  
_**Outras características**_: Tem o corpo forte, com peitoral e barriga definidos, e ombros largos.  
**O que gosta:** Ler (um completo viciado, esta sempre com um livro a mão, não importa o gênero), cozinhar (cozinha bem O.O), coisas salgadas, noite, frio, de lutar contra os cavaleiros de ouro (tem sua ironia fria e até um certo interesse no inimigo, claro que no sentido de derrotá-lo) e passear a noite sem um rumo definido.  
**O que não gosta:** Limpeza (sabe que é importante e faz, mas não gosta), coisas MUITO doces (se sente enjoado), calor, monotonia (não suporta, vai a caça de algo para fazer), que o chamem de gay (vira bicho e mata todo mundo, não importa quem seja) e ter que dar fora nas garotas (se sente um pouco culpado por estar fazendo isso, mas como não tem jeito...)  
**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro:** Um brinquedo interessante, pode ser divertido lutar com eles para quebrar a rotina  
**Estrela(armadura):** Benetnasch (Eta, Mime)   
**História:** Nasceu no Japão e perdeu seus pais muito jovem, quando tinha 3 anos. Sua irmã mais velha tinha 18 anos na época e cuidou dele. Eles tinham um grande diferença de idade, o que o fazia até pensar que sua irmã era sua mãe. Quando fez 5 anos, sua irmã se casou com um homem muito charmoso, sedutor e bondoso. Ele passou a considerar esse homem seu pai e foi muito influenciado pela personalidade dele. Imitava todos os gestos de seu cunhado, a ponto de fazer com que eles se tornassem naturais dentro dele. Sua irmã sempre lhe passava noções de educação e respeito. foi graças a influência desses dois que acabou ficando como é hoje. Mas em um assalta, os dois foram mortos quando ele tinha 7 anos, o que despertou o espírito de guerreiro deus dentro dele e o fez matar todos os assassinos. Ele mesmo cavou o túmulo de seus "pais" e não admite que ninguém se aproxime dali. Depois desse ocorrido mais algumas características foram adicionadas a sua personalidade. Se tornou ironicamente frio e até mesmo um pouco sádico para com seus inimigos, claro que tudo isso mascarado pela face calma e sorridente. Jurou lealdade a Hilda(_**mudei já que temos um Guerreiro de Loki**_) já que sua família estimava muito esse deus e seu cunhado era um dos seguidores dele.

_**Nome**_: Duncan Lancaster  
**Idade**:(de 17 à 20) 20  
**Signo:** Câncer  
**Personalidade**: companheiro. Do tipo paizão da turma. Amigos dos amigos, esta sempre pronto pra ajudar. Mas não deixa de falar verdades, por mais duras q sejam. Muito educado e galanteador. (BEM.. diferente do Alberich).  
**Aparência**: Pele morena, cabelos negros e ondulados, curtos. Olhos verdes escuros, dependendo da luz ficam mel. 1,80m. corpo bem torneado... (da pra ver q é uma menina q fez a ficha.. ele é o meu homem ideal.. hehehehehe)(_**se abana...Yuura-Sama girl mode on**_)  
**O que gosta:** dos amigos, muito ligado a eles. Por mais que as vezes eles possam se atritar por divergência de opiniões, todos sabem que sempre podem contar com ele.  
**O que não gosta**: arrogância, hipocrisia e falta de educação  
**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro:** tem uma grande admiração pelos cavaleiros de Athena, os acha muito competentes e fortes. É um grande admirador dos modos da deusa, nas batalhas e no comando de seus cavaleiros.  
**Estrela(armadura):** Megrez  
**História:** o pai dele era capitão de um navio petroleiro e ele sempre o acompanhava. Durante uma tempestade o navio emborcou num mar do norte e muitas pessoas morreram, inclusive o seu pai. Ele foi resgatado pelas autoridades, mas estava em um país frio e distante. Não tinha nenhuma outra família então decidiram mandá-lo para um orfanato ali mesmo. Ele ao ouvir, saiu correndo do pequeno hospital do jeito q estava. Correu muito e sem direção... até não conseguir mais. Desmaiou numa floresta gelada. Foi encontrado por Dante(_**ele pode ser seu melhor amigo se quiser, seria legal o Duncan "tentando" fazer a fera se acalmar, como troca, o Duncan é a única pessoa em quem o Dante confia plenamente), **_que mesmo sendo menor, o carregou até o seu mestre e cuidou dele até Duncan acordar.

_**Agora uma dupla bem diferente, vejamos como posso encaixá-los na história...**_

_**Nome**_: Azazel Enki  
**Idade (de 17 a 20):** 18 anos.  
**Signo**: Gêmeos  
**Personalidade:** o oposto do irmão. Safado, sem vergonha, cínico, narcisista e às vezes até cruel. Gosta do irmão mas não hesita em deixá-lo de lado para escapar de alguma tramóia mal sucedida. Tem lá no fundo (mas bem fundo mesmo) um bom coração mas não o mostra de jeito nenhum.  
**Aparência:** 1,85 m, 77 kg, pele muito branca e leitosa, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, longos e ondulados, porte atlético mas magro. Tem um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e um olhar que beira a malícia.  
**O que gosta:** brigas, confusões, dinheiro.  
**O que não gosta**: castigos, aulas, ficar parado.  
**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro:** um bando de chatos perdedores.  
**Estrela (armadura):** Mizar (Zeta, Shido).  
**História**: Não é humano, não é um anjo e sim um demônio. Foi obrigado a seguir Ashriell pois os dois devem coexistir juntos ou morrerão. Odeia ser humano, apesar de suas vantagens. Pode comunicar-se por telepatia com o irmão e sente na pele qualquer agressão sofrida por ele (uma brincadeira de mal gosto que ele adora é fazer os outros lhe beliscarem para doer em Ashriell, nas horas mais impróprias).

_**Nome:**_ Ashriell Enki  
**Idade (de 17 a 20):** 18 anos  
**Signo**: Gêmeos  
**Personalidade:** calmo, afável, tranqüilo e extremamente bondoso. Defende de coração a vida e as criaturas na Terra, conforme foi-lhe ensinado. É muito difícil tirá-lo do sério mas pode-se tentar deixando-o com fome. Aí sai de baixo que o pau come! Não tem medo de quase nada, a não ser do escuro. Ama o irmão e está sempre com ele nas suas peripécias. Porém, para desgosto deste, abomina mentira e se forem pegos em flagrante, sempre vai falar a verdade, sobrando castigo pros dois.  
**Aparência**: 1,85 m, 77 kg, pele muito branca e leitosa, olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros, longos e ondulados, porte atlético mas magro. Semblante sempre calmo e tranqüilo.  
**O que gosta:** comer, chocolate, gatos, do irmão.  
**O que não gosta:** escuro, brigas, encrencas, mentiras.  
**O que acha dos cavaleiros de ouro:** fortes e honrados.  
**Estrela (armadura):** Arkor (Bado)  
**História:** Ashriell, assim como seu irmão, não é humano. Ele é sim um anjo. Não, eles não estão em missão. Acontece que por causa das armações do irmão no Céu, perdeu seu posto e suas asas. Agora terá que provar algum valor para ser aceito de volta. Não guarda nenhum poder de sua vida anterior a não ser a capacidade de telepatia com o irmão e de sentir o mesmo que ele.

Detalhes que faltaram na ficha da _**Luna-chan,**_ pupila do Aldebaran e personagem da _**Sabaku no Ino-Sama**_

**O que acha dele antes e depois**:Antes quando o viu pela primeira vez pensou que fosse um valentão que sabe usar cosmo mas ficou aliviada ao saber que ele disso só tinha a altura e que era um cara bem simpático.Simpatiza com o mestre assim que o conhece melhor e começa a considerar-lo como um segundo pai que está lá sempre quando precisar e sempre lhe dando força e confiança,e começa a gostar mais dos treinamentos em grupo graças ao mestre.  
**O que ele acha de você antes e depois:**Antes quando a viu pela primeira vez achou que era uma garotinha frágil e que não duraria muito no treinamento por sua aparência frágil e quando a conheceu um pouco melhor depois de se apresentarem,surpreso, viu que de frágil era só na aparência pois viu que tinha um grande conhecimento para artes marciais e que tinha grande persistência;e concentrou então em procurar sua fraqueza para trabalhar nela e ficou mais surpreso ainda quando soube que sua fraqueza era no quesito de auto-confiança e com o tempo foi se acostumando com as músicas que ela botava pra tocar no templo,pois assim ela fica super alegre ouvindo músicas divertidas como Don'tcha,Beep e outras músicas dançantes;e até admitia que eram de boa qualidade pois até em português ela tinha,mas só as de qualidade.Trabalhou em melhorar na auto-estima e na auto-confiança da pupila tendo um enorme progresso,sente orgulho da pupila do jeito que um pai sente orgulho de uma filha.Gosta desse jeito dela de priorizar a amizade e as pessoas importantes e acha que muitos deviam seguir seu exemplo nisso.

_**E houve um erro, a aparência da Sayuri adulta ficou incompleta, então aqui vai:**_ tem 1,74m, os cabelos que antes eram castanhos escuros e curtos, agora são de um leve tom avermelhado e unhas grandes. O corpo adquiriu curvas, os seios eram fartos, pernas grossas e torneadas. Ela por onde passava chamava atenção sem saber o porquê.

Bom, agora alguns detalhes, como eu disse, podiam já ir escolhendo os pares, mas ambos terão que concordar...Já temos alguns pares..._**Mahine x Yuura**_, _**Dante x Kourin**_, _**Ihaim x Victória e Lei x Keira**_(ambos as partes concordaram), temos mais um casal requisitado, bom a Anya-chan pediu o Caos, mas espero a resposta da Fiat Noctum. Agora vejamos os personagens livres, façam as escolhas!!!!

_**Homens:**_

**Watanuki Sunao:**

**Caos Rzészow:(**ta como livre até vir a resposta da Fiat Noctum, paciência Anya-chan)

**Ashriel Enki:**

**Azazel Enki:**

**Keysuke Takahashi:**

**Duncan Lancaster:**

**Merlin Dumbledore:**

**AzHael Hadou:**

_**Meninas:**_

**Luna Nakayoshi:**

**Nicholle Hagimeijer:  
Camila Lee Jones:**

**Sayuri Okida:**

**Ana Ivanova:**

**Hathor Meskhenet:**

**Anna Katherina Rozamond:(**livre até a resposta do Caos-kun, não fique brava)

**Kanabi Hatsuki:**

Agora só falta preencher os pares, saber oque um acha do outro e já posso começar a escrever(são detalhes importante para se começar a fic)...

Até...


	5. ESTRELAS DO AMANHÃI

**Saint Seiya não me pertence...Que peninha...Seria tão divertido...xD**

**Créditos à Pisces Luna...**

Olá pessoas...Aqui está Yura-Sama postando os pares...

Yuura e Mahine

Lei e Keira

Dante e Kourin

Ihaim e Victória

Duncan e Nicholle

Kanabi e AzHael

Camila e Keysuke

Azazael e Ana

Sayuri e Ashriell

Hathor e Mohamed

Luna e Christopher

Caos e Sunao e Merlin(teremos um triângulo yaoi...o.o)

Caos e Anna Katherina e Paolo(novamente um triângulo, mas o Caos é gay viu gente, é só uma fase de indecisão do pobre garoto)

Como viram, temos 3 personagens novos, que eu denomino de Cavaleiros de Diamante, uma nova elite, usei apenas 3 aqui, são mais fortes que os de ouro e não vivem no Santuário, tipo, vão apenas quando Athena precisa e eles vão aparecer quando todos crescerem...Ainda os usarei em outra fic. Agora vamos apresentá-los.

_**Nome**_: Mohamed Mahall

**Apelido: **Não tem

**Idade**: 19

**Aparência: **1,90, ombros largos, corpo magro porém musculoso, pele morena clara, rosto anguloso e traços fortes, olhos azuis escuros, nariz alto, cabelos até o meio das costas bem negros e lisos, duas tranças laterais presas atrás, tem um cavanhaque fino.

**Personalidade**: Calmo, gentil, controlado, muito inteligente e observador, educado, muito sábio, tem um coração de gelatina, um doce de pessoa, mesmo tendo um porte altivo e adulto, normalmente sério(é líder oras..)

**País de origem**: Arábia Saudita

**História**: Criado em meio à dunas de areia, num Reino chamado Mahalli, onde seu pai é um Sheik, seu avô era o antigo Cavaleiro de Escaravelho e quem foi seu mestre. Seu pai quer que ele se case antes dos 22, o que o deixa meio frustado.

**Armadura**: Escaravelho

_**Nome**_: Christopher Fei Cheung

**Apelido**: Chris ou Fei

**Idade: **18

**Aparência: **1,70(baixinho comparado aos outros), magro, mas com músculos definidos, cabelos castanhos e na altura da orelha, bagunçados e com uma trança longa atrás, franja caindo sobre os olhos puxadinhos e verde-escuros, pele alva, rosto delicado, tem um dragão azul tatuado nas costas.

**Personalidade**: explosivo, um homem-bomba ambulante, se irrita facilmente, atrapalhado, esquecido, desesperado, mas tem um coração puro, tímido, inteligente .

**País de origem**: China

**História: **Mestiço de pai Chinês e mãe americana, nasceu em Pequim, mas foi criado em uma cidade perto da muralha da China, treinou duramente para ser o Cavaleiro de Diamante mais forte. Seu avô é um Lendário Cavaleiro de Pan Ku (irei escrever sobre eles um dia), queria que seu neto seguisse, mas ficou satisfeito em ver que se tornou um defensor de Athena, como foi criado apenas para treinos, se tornou um pouco "bicho do mato" para com o sexo oposto.

**Armadura: **Dragão Celestial.

_**Nome:**_ Paolo Valentin Paganelli

**Apelid**o: Don Juan frajuto ou Primo do Mask

**Idade: **19

**Aparência: **1,80, magro, músculos definidos, pele levemente morena de sol, cabelos ondulados e castanhos claros na altura da orelha jogado para trás com gel, olhos felinos na cor mel, lábios carnudos, sorriso maroto, brinco de argola na orelha direita e cavanhaque.

**Personalidade: **Um Don Juan sem conserto, mulherengo, não pode ver um rabo de saia, mas sabe como lidar com as mulheres, não trai, quando está com uma é fiel, nas palavras dele "olhar não rança pedaço", mas também não costuma ficar muito com uma. É romântico, sensual, tem um jeito de falar mole e voz rouca.

**País de origem**: Itália

**História**: Primo de Máscara da Morte (Maximiliano Paganelli, não é à toa que ele prefere ser chamado de Máscara da Morte...), caçula da famosa família Paganelli, conhecidos pelos restaurantes espalhados por toda a Itália, mas também famosos por servir Athena por gerações. Foi treinado no centro do país, em meio à um bosque .

**Armadura**: Lobo Apenínico (lobo italiano, são menores e mais ágeis)

_**Temos um novo representante de Odin(iria usar Polaris, mas achei melhor colocá-lo como Odin, é mais masculino). Foi criado por oOoPrincess AndromedaoOo, eu acrecentei algumas coisas que ela não havia preenchido, espero que Andormeda-chan não se importe.**_

_**Nome:**_ Jens Krajulänen (pronúncia: iEns kraiuLAnen)  
**Apelido:** Jens, é curtinho mesmo... para que apelido? xD  
**Idade:** 25  
**Signo:** Leão  
**Personalidade:** Muito, muito, mas muito metido. Adora aparecer e fazer amizades. Sempre rindo e fazendo piadas, consegue conquistar qualquer um que lhe conheça mesmo por apenas alguns minutos. Muito cabeça dura, as vezes. Inventa argumentos sem muito sentido quando as coisas não saem como queria, sempre mantendo a pose. Bastante mandão e autoritário, além de ciumento.  
**Aparência**: Cabelos ondulados cortados estilo "moicano", mas compridos e de cor vermelho-rosada que sempre caem nos olhos. MUITO alto e magro, Com as pernas EXTREMAMENTE longas e braços desproporcionais que quase chegam ao joelho(proporção normal: até o meio da coxa). Olhos grandes e verdes, nariz longo e afilado e lábios finos formam o rosto comprido do rapaz. Tem a pele bem bronzeada e lisa. Apesar de ter seus 2,10m de altura, não é desengonçado.  
**O que gosta:**Fazer amizades, rir, que riam de suas piadas, morangos(xD), ser melhor que os outros em alguma coisa(isso acontece sempre... Do ponto de vista dele! xD), punk/hard rock.  
**O que não gosta:** Pessoas mais engraçadas ou que chamem mais atenção que ele, que o subestimem, que tentem convencê-lo de que esta errado quando(do ponto de vista dele) esta certo.  
**História: **Nascido em Asgard, sempre soube ser Odin e por isso foi enchido de paparicos e mimos, e assim cresceu, tendo empregados puxa-sacos. Vai até o Santuário averiguar a "nova Athena" e ver se ela é realmente boa, mesmo sem conhecê-la, já fica pensando "coisas" sobre ela e se achando superior(coisa de garoto mimado).  
**O que acha de Asgard: **Além de achar ser o melhor lugar do mundo, acha que os moradores são uma raça superior aos moradores dos mundos quentes.  
**O que acha de Athena e seus cavaleiros?:** Até que gosta dos cavaleiros, em geral, mas acha Athena INFERNAL, metida a melhor. Acha-se superior a ela e adora conversar com os cavaleiros xD

Ok, ok, vamos ao tão esperado começo.

_**CAPÍTULO I- ESTRELAS DO AMANHÃ**_

Era uma noite estrelada no Santuário, já se passara 5 anos desde que as guerras haviam acabado, a paz parecia reinar. Os Cavaleiros haviam sido revividos e viviam apenas para os treinos. Shion observava o céu e percebe que as constelações do zodíaco brilhavam como nunca...

- Finalmente...A nova Athena está para nascer...- Diz com um sorriso.

oOo

O grito de dor da mulher é abafado pelas trovoadas, logo se ouve o choro de uma criança. A mulher de longos cabelos castanhos de cachos grandes e molhados de suor e olhos verdes olhavam a criança ser trazida até si com um sorriso triste.

- Querida Kourin...Sobreviva e se torne uma honrada Deusa, esse é seu destino, não poderei estar aqui para te ver, mas esse é o destino que quem carrega um filho de Zeus no ventre, quero que saiba que não me arrependo...- A mulher derrama uma lágrima, dando um beijo na testa da criança de poucos cabelos castanhos que chorava. Ao receber o beijo, a pequena Kourin se cala, tira a corrente que carregava no pescoço, era de ouro branco e o pingente tinha o formato de uma flor de sakura, a flor preferida de Keiko, colocando no pescoço do bebê e com um sorriso a mulher fecha os olhos para sempre.

- Senhora, sua filha acaba de falecer, aqui está sua neta...- Diz a parteira entregando o bebê para uma senhora.

- Não é minha neta... Leve-a para Amelie cuidar...- Diz a senhora entrando no quarto para ver o corpo sem vida de sua filha.

-Sim senhora...- A jovem parteira leva a criança nos braços até a cozinha.

A senhora cujo nome era Kiora, uma japonesa casada com inglês e morando no País de Gales, não aceitava o fato de sua única filha ser a escolhida para ser a mãe da nova Athena, muitas e muitas vezes tentou fazer a filha abortar, mas a jovem Keiko, de apenas 16 anos na época estava firme na decisão de carregar o bebê até o fim, mesmo sabendo que morreria assim que ela nascesse, escolhendo o nome que mais gostava... Kourin Amethyst.

-Querida, mesmo sabendo que foi um sacrifício pelo povo de todo o mundo, sabe que não aceito... E nunca irei aceitar aquela criança, a criarei porque era isso que você queria...- A senhora derrama algumas lágrimas e tampa o rosto da filha com um lenço branco, Keiko sorria.

Na cozinha, Amelie, dama de companhia de Keiko alimenta a pequena Kourin com uma mamadeira.

oOo

- Porque não trazemos Athena para cá?- Pergunta Mú cavaleiro de Áries.

- Não seja tolo, lembra do que aconteceu com Saori?- Diz Shaka, cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Aquilo, eu me arrependo...- Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos abaixa o rosto envergonhado.

- Não fique assim Saga, todos sabem que foi Ares que tinha tomado conta de você! –Diz Kamus, cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Mas fui um fraco!!!- Saga.

- Passado é passado, deixemos ele lá... Athena está segura onde está, logo a traremos até aqui, ainda não mostrou seus poderes, não é perigo nenhum.- Shion estava calmo.

oOo

- Vovó!!! – A pequena Kourin, de apenas 5 anos, corria feliz com uma borboleta nas mãos, a senhora estava na varanda, tomando chá.

- Não me chame de vovó!!! Não sou nada sua! Assassina!!! Suma da minha frente... Apenas a crio porque minha filha quis assim, não porque eu sinta algo por você.- A senhora dá as costas para a menina e entra na casa.

A garotinha sente seu peito doer e morde os lábios, tentando segurar as lágrimas, abrindo as mãos e deixando a borboleta voar.

- Sou uma assassina, matei minha mãe...-A pequena Kourin diz para si mesma, olhando a correntinha que ganhara de sua mãe.

Na mesma noite, sua Kiora falece, no dia seguinte sua casa foi quitada, já a senhora não queria que Kourin ficasse com a herança, dando tudo que tinha para o banco inglês, assim, a garotinha foi mandada para um orfanato. Dois anos se passam, e a pobre menina era alvo das maldades de outras crianças.

- Lá vem a monstrinha, soube que a vó não deixou nenhum centavo de todo o dinheiro que ela tinha, ninguém a quer!- Diz uma das meninas.

- Isso! Morra feiosa!!!- Outra menina joga uma escova em Kourin.

- Ai!- Kourin acaba recebendo a escova no braço, deixando uma marca vermelha.

- Não adianta gritar, ninguém irá te salvar porque ninguém a quer viva!!! – Diz outra puxando os cachos da garotinha.

- Morra feiosa!!! O que é isso?- Outra menina puxa a corrente que Kourin carregava, tentando arrebentá-la.

- Não!!!! –Uma luz misteriosa cobre Kourin, fazendo as crianças que judiavam dela voarem alguns metros.

oOo

- Onde está ela?- Shion pergunta à madre.

- Por aqui senhor...- A senhora conduz o mestre por um corredor comprido, logo chega à uma sala com a porta grossa, a madre treme um pouco até encontrar a chave.

Ao abrir a porta, Shion se depara com uma garotinha baixinha e meio rechonchuda, os cabelos eram cacheados e castanhos presos em duas chiquinhas baixas, pele branquinha e lábios rosados, os olhos eram verde-água e levemente puxados, tinham um brilho submisso e assustado.

- Kourin?- Pergunta Shion, seu tom de voz era calmo e doce.

A menina apenas abaixa a cabeça, o mestre se aproxima lentamente de Kourin e põe a mão em seu ombro, apertando para mostrar confiança.

- Venha...- Shion conduz a garotinha porta à fora, Kourin acompanhava os passos de lentos de Shion com a cabeça baixa.

oOo

Em um orfanato em Tokyo, um grupo de garotos chutava um outro de cabelos prateados, eram bem maiores que este.

-O que foi florzinha? Dói? Mas é para doer!!! – Um deles chuta o estômago do menino ao ouvir um gemido.

- E se você contar pras madres, leva também, só não te bato agora porque vai dar muito na cara!!!- Diz um que segurava outro garotinho de cabelos rosados.

Após os meninos irem embora, o de cabelos rosa se aproxima do outro que se contorcia de dor, com o nariz sangrando e com a mão na barriga devido à dor.

- Yuu... Pode levantar?- Diz o garotinho.

- Nao-chan... Obrigado...- O de cabelos prateados se apóia no outro.

- Porque não diz a verdade?- Pergunta Sunao.

- Não... E não quero que conte... Nao-chan. O que são essas marcas vermelhas no pescoço?- Yuura percebe algumas manchas no pescoço delicado do amigo.

- Nada... Alergia...- Sunao esconde a marca.

- Eles estão batendo em você? Eu posso morrer, mas eu juro que mato quem for...- Yuura podia ser um rato medroso, mas quando se tratava de seu amigo, virava um gato raivoso.

- Não é nada, juro...- Sunao sorri, não poderia contar... Certamente Yuura iria odiá-lo e ter nojo se soubesse.

-Yuu-chan, oque foi isso? Não me diga que caiu? Ninguém machuca o nariz com isso...- Pergunta a madre, passando remédio.

- É que caí de nariz...- Ri Yuura.

- Não está acontecendo nada né?- A madre pergunta desconfiada, desconfiava que alguém andava batendo nele, mas não tinha certeza de quem, e Yuura nunca dizia a verdade.

Yuura Yagami, foi abandonado ainda um bebê na porta do orfanato, sempre foi um garoto calmo, muito tímido e medroso, vivia agarrado às madres, por parecer uma garota, com os cabelos na altura do ombro e traços delicados, olhos grandes e turquesa, vivia apanhando dos meninos maiores. Tinha agora 6 anos e era pentelho e ativo, não denunciava ou se defendia porque não queria machucar ninguém, seu único amigo era Sunao Watanuki, um ano mais novo, estava à 2 anos no orfanato, morava com a mãe, Satsuki Watanuki, até ela morrer em um acidente, sem outra família (nunca soube de seu pai), foi para o orfanato, tinha os cabelos cor-de-rosa até o ombro, muito finos e lisos, cílios longos e olhos grandes vermelho-rubi, pele branca e lábios rosados, era muito gentil e logo se adaptou ao lugar, mas sofria abusos de alguns meninos maiores por parecer uma garotinha, eles abusavam do pobre menino, lhe deixando marcas pelo corpo. Tinha uma paixonite por Yuura, mas não falava nada por ter medo de perder sua amizade.

- Yuura, um senhor que vê-lo...- A madre chama o garoto que lia uma revista.

Ao entrar na sala dá de cara com um senhor alto e de cabelos negros, Sunao se esconde atrás da porta, estava curioso.

- Yuura Yagami certo? Me chamo Takao Kagueshima e soube que tem algumas habilidades, sou olheiro da Fundação Graad e queria saber se não quer se tornar um cavaleiro?- O senhor o olhava serenamente.

- Bom... Eu vou, se o Nao-chan puder ir junto...- Yuura olhava para o chão e sua voz era fraca.

- Quem é Nao?- O senhor arqueia uma sobranselha.

- Pode entrar Sunao...- A madre abre a porta e timidamente o garotinho entra na sala.

- Tudo bem... Os dois irão... Certo madre?- O senhor olha para a madre.

- Tudo bem, irei arrumar as coisas dele...- A madre estava feliz, assim aqueles meninos não apanhariam mais dos outros.

Finalmente um capítulo! Irei postar de pouco em pouco, para não me confundir, espero que tenham gostado, coloquei o Watanuki e o Yuura no mesmo orfanato como Takagi Mila-chan pediu, e acabei colocando o Yuura como a paixão infantil do Wata-chan, espero que não se importe.

Então até a próxima...


	6. ESTRELAS DO AMANHÃ II

**Saint Seiya não me pertence...Que peninha...Seria tão divertido...xD**

**Créditos à Pisces Luna...**

xxOxx

Japão, Clã Nakayoshi...

Uma garotinha de cerca de 6 anos treinava duramente no jardim da mansão, dava chutes e socos firmes na árvore, seu treino era supervisionado por seu avô, e observado por seus pais e por um homem de longos cabelos castanhos e lisos presos em um rabo longo.

- Sua filha é muito boa, será uma ótima Amazona, confie em nós senhor e senhora Nakayoshi, a Fundação Graad cuidará bem dela, nos comprometemos à dar o melhor treinamento à ela...- Dizia o homem.

-Chame Luna...-Diz a mãe da garota à empregada.

Logo uma menina de cabelos lilases um pouco abaixo do ombro preso em um rabo de cavalo com duas mechas caindo pela lateral do rosto, a franja fica um pouco acima dos olhos lilases intensos com um brilho sereno, tinha um sorriso infantil, baixinha de pele clara e traços muito delicados, ao entrar já faz uma reverência.

- Luna querida, esse senhor é um olheiro da Fundação Graad e nos disse que a queria como uma amazona de Athena, concordamos, já que está quase concluindo seus treinos, acho que será bom para sua formação.- Diz o pai de Luna, sem disfarçar a tristeza.

A garota nada diz, respeitaria a decisão de seus pais. Luna tinha uma vida normal até completar 4 anos, quando todos de sua família passam por duros treinos para conseguirem se defender em qualquer situação, assim, nesses dois anos a pequena aprendeu tudo quanto é tipo de luta, mas nunca usou sua força contra os outros, mesmo quando os meninos grandes de sua escola batiam nela. Ela iria para Grécia sim, honraria sua família, a única que tinha, agradecia à _Kamisama_(_**é japonesa)**_ por ter eles, sentia muita pena dos que não tinham.

- Querida, espero que nos orgulhe, coisa que sei que fará...- Sua mãe limpa as lágrimas e entrega a mala que preparou para o olheiro.

- Tome, seu presente de aniversário, pensou que esquecemos? Está vendo, o _kanji_ que você tanto conhece, use-a com sabedoria, quando realmente precisar dela...- Seu pai entrega uma bela _katana_ com o _kanji _de amizade _**(yuujyo)**_na bainha.

- Pai, mãe, vovô... Obrigada por tudo, até hoje, honrarei a família!!!- E limpando as lágrimas Luna Nakayoshi embarca para a Grécia.

oOo

Shun havia sido mandado para a Holanda atrás de uma menina que emanava uma força incrível, e lá estava ele em uma instituição, observava as crianças brincarem, quando uma em especial chamou sua atenção, apesar da aparência frágil, uma boneca que quebraria à qualquer momento, tinha os cabelos curtos, arrepiados e castanho-escuros, por um momento Andrômeda pensou ser um menino andrógeno, mas ele mesmo sabia diferenciar alguém igual a si mesmo, os olhos da garotinha eram azuis esverdeados, pele muito alva, sorria e mostrava as covinhas que tinha nas bochechas.

- Quem é aquela menina?- Shun pergunta para a assistente social.

- Nicholle Hagimeijer, tem 5 anos(_**tinha escrito errado, estava 4 na ficha, na verdade era 5, desculpem meu erro**_), foi abandonada pela mãe...- Diz a mulher de cabelos loiros e curtos.

- Me chamo Shun Amamiya e vim da Grécia, gostaria de levar aquela menininha comigo, pode confiar, ouviu falar da Fundação Graad, Deusa Athena e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco?- Shun começa a explicar tudo para a mulher e no final Nicholle é chamada.

A garota já entra na sala desconfiada, o professor da instituição tinha alguns arranhões pelo braço.

- Olá Nicholle... Me chamo Shun e queria que viesse comigo para a Grécia...- Shun sorri.

Nicholle vivia com sua mãe até aquele dia, a mãe da garota Mariet era mãe solteira, mas começou a sair com um homem, iriam se casar, mas tinha uma condição, abandonar a filha, cega de amor, Mariet não se importou e simplesmente a abandonou na instituição.

Aquilo deixou a pequena traumatizada, que passou a não confiar nos adultos, sempre achando que seria abandonada, já havia arranhado e mordido 3 professores e 4 assistentes sociais, para ela todos eram mentirosos, que iriam abandoná-la a qualquer momento.

- Não quero ir com você!!!! Você é feia, chata e...e... tem o cabelo verde!!!!- Nicholle dá um belo chute na canela de Shun e corre em direção à porta, mas Andrômeda é mais rápido, a pegando pela gola.

- O chute eu perdôo, mas você está enganada, não sou chata, nem feia, sou um HOMEM e não há nada de errado com meu cabelo!!!- Shun passava a mão no local chutado.

- Não vou te machucar, aonde irá há muitas crianças como você, muitas sem pai nem mãe, eu mesmo não tenho pais, era órfão, vivia junto com meu irmão mais velho... Mas fiz amigos importantes. Queria que você fizesse a mesma coisa...- Essas palavras parecem ter entrados na cabeça da menina, que ainda não se conformava que o rapaz à sua frente era um homem. E sem discutir e ainda pensativa, foi com Shun para a Grécia.

oOo

Treinando na arena do Santuário uma garota de cerca de 5 anos, cabelos castanhos e longos, baixinha e magrinha, olhos grandes e azuis, seu nome era Camila Lee Jones, uma brasileira criada na Inglaterra, à cerca de 1 ano atrás seus pais morreram em uma acidente de carro e foi morar junto à seu irmão mais velho com a avó, que não gostava da menina, como já havia ouvido falar de Athena e seus Cavaleiros, a mandou para a Fundação Graad, como a velha dizia "_Vá fazer algo importante_!" , assim separando os irmãos.

Era muito decidida, Kanon era seu Mestre, a via como uma garota frágil e fraca, mas sentia pena pelo que a avó fez com ela, separando-a do irmão. Mas começava a sentir que tinha uma força interior muito grande.

- Camis... Já pode parar os treinos, olhe o que eu trouxe...- Kanon entrega um sorvete para a garota e sorri ao ver o sorriso desta.

- A partir de amanhã iremos treinar em uma ilha um pouco mais longe daqui...- Diz Kanon, um pouco sério.

-Mas...Mas... É amanhã que virão crianças novas!!! Eu ouvi os servos quando eu fui roubar peras na jardim vizinho...E...Opa...- Camila sorri sem graça.

- Roubou é? E não pegou nenhuma para mim? Ora sua...- Kanon não conseguia brigar com ela.

- Eu sei que roubar é feio... Minha mãe ensinou... Mas e quanto às crianças?- Camila muda de assunto para não chorar.

- Bom, Camis querida, é que você não pode treinar com elas por enquanto... Não diga à elas nunca que está treinando para ser Amazona de Gêmeos entendeu?Não ainda...- Diz Kanon.

- Ta bom...- Camila tinha planos que vir visitá-los, escondida de Kanon é claro.

Ser a sombra de Gêmeos não era algo honroso, bom, não é bem ser a sombra, mas Camila não seria a titular, mas mesmo assim defenderia Gêmeos, utilizando a armadura de Dragão Marinho, que foi de Kanon.

oOo

_Inglaterra, cerca de 3 anos atrás..._

- Mamãe?- Uma garotinha se aproxima do corpo sem vida de sua mãe, esta com um enorme rombo na cabeça.

O assassino, a pessoa que sempre foi o herói da garotinha... Seu pai... Eram uma família feliz, o pai da menina, John Swathson era um empresário rico, casado com a bela Katherine, mas um dia perdeu o emprego e tudo o que havia conquistado, dinheiro, respeito e orgulho, caindo em depressão, bebendo e descontando sua raiva na família. Katherine apanhava todos os dias e sobrava para a filha do casal, Keira, que tinha apenas 2 anos. A menina tinha marcas de cigarro nos braços e costas, além de cicatrizes feitas por algum tipo de arma de corte, apesar da dor, a menina ainda confiava que seu pai voltaria a ser seu herói de sempre, que um dia voltariam a ser uma família feliz...Isso até aquele dia.

Keira acorda com os gritos de sua mãe, seus pais brigavam novamente, os gritos de Katherine deviam ter acordado o prédio todo, mas logo os gritos cessam e a pequena ouve o som de algo pesado caindo, e ainda esfregando os olhos vai até a cozinha, encontrando sua mãe com a cabeça ensangüentada, a menina tenta acudir sua mãe e acaba se sujando com o sangue.

- Keira querida, está suja...Vamos tomar um banho?- John pega a pequena no colo.

- Oque houve com mamãe?- Pergunta Keira.

- Mamãe está bem, logo nos encontraremos com ela e voltaremos à ser felizes...- John pretendia se matar em seguida.

Ao chegar ao banheiro, o chão estava molhado por causa da banheira derramada, e se aproximando lentamente John joga Keira na banheira, a menina grita ao entrar em contato com a água fria e tenta sair, mas o pai da menina era mais forte e segurava a menina submersa. Keira se sente sufocada e ia perdendo os sentidos quando alguém a puxa para fora, era um policial, seu pai estava com algemas, ao passar pela cozinha, vê médicos tampando o corpo de sua mãe, ela grita o nome da mãe e pede pra pegarem seu ursinho. Os vizinhos haviam sentido o corpo de Katherine cair e chamaram a polícia esperando o pior.

_Tempos atuais..._

O olheiro de fundação olhava a garota à sua frente, tinha os cabelos até a cintura castanho-claro e ondulado, olhos enormes e violetas, pele alva, era muito magrinha e pequena, tinha o olhar melancólico e distante, usava mangas longas e estava agarrada à um urso velho de pelo castanho escuro.

- Keira Swathson certo?- Diz o homem de cabelos negros e curtos. A garota vira o rosto.

- Vou considerar isso um sim, irá comigo para a Grécia amanhã... Jogue esse urso nojento fora! Será uma amazona e não precisa disto...- O homem se aproxima e tenta puxar o ursinho das mãos da menina, quando sente uma dor na mão, Keira o havia mordido.

E assim Keira foi para a Grécia com o ursinho e o olheiro com a mão enfaixada, ainda recebendo um olhar mortal da menina.

oOo

Japão, Kawagoe (Saitama)...

Uma garotinha voltava do _Hoikoen__**(pré-escola), **_vestia o uniforme da escola, short preto, blusão longo parecendo um vestido(_**a barra era aberta**_), sapatos pretos com meias brancas e um chapéu amarelo(o.o, _**ninguém atropela **_**xD**), tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros, na altura do pescoço, olhos da mesma cor, mas com um brilho opaco, pele morena escura (_**japonesa moreninha ou mestiça, surgiu essa dúvida agora...**_), se chamava Sayuri Okida, era um tipo de garota-problema, tão pequena e já arranjava brigas e confusões, era muito trabalhoso para seus tios, com quem ela morava. O motivo de tanta revolta era o fato de sua mãe ter sido assassinada por seu irmão mais velho, que fazia parte de uma gangue, a _Yakuza, _até a adolescência ele viveu no Japão, quando entrou para a gangue, tentando tirar o filho do mau caminho, os pais os levaram para o Brasil, e foi onde Sayuri nasceu. Tempos depois e mais revoltado do que nunca, Seiji matou a mãe e tentou abusar da irmã caçula, ao se defender, a menina deixou uma marca enorme no lado direito do rosto do rapaz, o deixando louco de raiva.

Tempos se passam e Sayuri é vítima fácil de Seiji, que tentava à todo custo matá-la, vendo sua filha se tornar cada dia mais triste e distante seu pai a mandou para a casa de seu irmão.

Os tios de Sayuri souberam da Fundação Graad e resolveram entrar em contato com eles, um supervisor iria visitar a família e ver se Sayuri se encaixa como Amazona.

- Cheguei...- Sayuri tirando os sapatos.

- Ela chegou...- Sayuri ouve sua tia falar.

Ela leva a garota para a sala, onde um homem de cabelos vermelhos a esperava.

- Sou Mako Ikeda, um representante da Fundação Graad, seus tios me contaram sua história, não estaria interessada em se tornar uma Amazona? Estamos recrutando crianças, e você se encaixa no perfil...- Diz Ikeda.

- Porque deveria acreditar em você?- Sayuri observa o homem.

- Sayuri querida, sabemos o que é melhor para você, conversamos com seu pai, e ele disse que Seiji está atrás de você e talvez esteja no Japão, não sabemos quando ele vai atacar de novo, se virar uma amazona, poderá se defender...- Diz seu tio.

Sayuri abaixa o rosto e concorda silenciosamente em acompanhar esse desconhecido.

oOo

Nevava lá fora, uma garota de cerca de 5 anos, menor que as outras de sua idade, pele muito alva e delicada, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas por causa do aquecedor, tinha os cabelos muito longos, alcançando os calcanhares, lisos e loiros, os belos olhos azuis tinham um brilho melancólico e triste enquanto observava os flocos branco caírem lá fora pela janela de seu quarto, enquanto arruma sua mala.

Um homem cujo nome era Alexei Hyoga Yukida, disse que queria que ela se tornasse uma Amazona de Athena, vendo isso como uma chance de mudar sua vida e quem sabe sair daquele lugar cheio de lembranças tristes, Ana Ivanova aceitou o convite. A pobre menina foi abandonada por sua mãe com apenas alguns meses de vida, pois seu atual marido não a queria. Sem perceber a garota deixa algumas lágrimas brotarem de seu rosto, não se lembrava de sua mãe, mas lhe doía muito saber que fora abandonada.

- Está pronta?- Pergunta o loiro à porta.

- Es..Estou...- Ana acaba de fechar a mala com as poucas coisas que possuía.

- Porque está chorando?- Hyoga passa a mão no cabelo da garota e se abaixa para ficar em sua altura.

- Nada... Lembranças... Vamos?- Ana sorri tímida.

- Não se preocupe... Vai se sentir bem no Santuário, terá muitas crianças de sua idade... Haverá coisas duras, mas sei que irá superar...- Hyoga sorri e pega a mala.

Ana sorri e acompanha Hyoga até o carro, se despedindo de todos do orfanato, tinha medo, não sabia o que a esperava na Grécia, mas sabia que iria superar...

oOo

O homem de cabelos claros olhava espantado para a menina de apenas 6 anos que "caíra" do muro bem em cima dele, o muro era muito alto...

- Co..Como você subiu aí?- Pergunta abismado.

- Escalei ué...- Diz a menina com naturalidade, como se isso fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

- Seu pai não diz nada, que é perigoso? Ele está aí?- Pergunta o homem, com certo interessa nas habilidades da garotinha.

- Ele nunca disse nada, afinal, está sempre com alguma mulher fazendo coisas estranhas no quarto...- Diz a garotinha.

- E sua mãe?- Pergunta o homem.

- Ela nos abandonou...- Diz a menina.

De cabelos negros e lisos acima dos ombros, olhos azuis e doces, pele alva, um band-aid no joelho, uma cicatriz no braço e um roxo no joelho. Se chamava Mahine Arnoux, nascida e criada na França. Desde pequena sabia que o casamento de seus pais não iam bem, já que a família de ambos queriam tanto uma criança, que os obrigou a casarem sem amor, ficaram muito tempo tentando ter filhos e nunca tiveram tempo de construir uma relação, quando Mahine finalmente nasceu, o relacionamento deles ia de mal à pior, sempre com seu pai tendo amantes, sua mãe sabia e sempre brigavam, mas a menina sempre teve tudo que quis, sua mãe cuidava bem dela. Até que um dia seu pai foi pego na cama com outro, sua mãe muito magoada, abandonou a casa e deixou a pequena Mahine lá. Sua criação foi apenas com seu pai tendo muitas mulheres, tanto que ela já nem ligava em pegar eles na cama, para ela era tudo natural, sentia falta de sua mãe, de carinho e atenção, não sabia o motivo de ter sido largada, talvez sua mãe nem estivesse mais viva...

- Senhor Arnoux? Sou um olheiro da Fundação Graad e me impressionei com as habilidades de sua filha, queria saber se posso levá-la para treinar na Grécia?- Diz o homem.

- Por mim...- Diz o belo homem de cabelos negros e olhos claros, apenas com uma tolha tampando as partes íntimas.

- Amor...Vamos continuar de onde paramos?- Uma mulher ruiva abraça o pai de Mahine por trás.

- Err... Então vamos, Mahine né?- Diz o homem.

- Tá...- A garota vai arrumar sua malas e o homem fica com uma enorme gota como se pensasse "Que família é essa?".

oOo

- Quem é ela guarda?- Mú vê um dos guardas trazendo uma menina.

- Ela foi encontrada zanzando por aí.- Diz o guarda.

- Seu nome garota?- Pergunta o cavaleiro da primeira casa.

- Hathor Meskhenet.- Diz com firmeza a garotinha de se assemelhava à uma boneca de porcelana, com a pele bem clara, cabelos loiros dourados lisos e com cachos nas pontas, olhos azuis bochechas rosadas, tinha cerca de 6 anos. Não era à toa que seu apelido era Petit Determiné, dado por sua mãe.

- É egípcia?- Pergunta Mú.

- Sim senhor, nasci em Cairo, mas minha mãe é francesa, e meu pai alemão, mas meu nome é egípcio.- Diz Hathor.

- O que faz por aqui?- Pergunta Mú.

- Eu queria me tornar uma Amazona, ouvi falar muito de vocês, protetores de Athena. Perdi tudo que tinha...- Diz Hathor com um brilho triste.

- Venha comigo, veremos com Athena.- O cavaleiro de Áries dispensa o guarda e some com Hathor pelas escadarias. A garota vivia com sua família até seu pai falecer, assim a vida da família ficou difícil, mesmo não gostando de trabalhar, ajudava sua mãe e seu irmão, com quem tinha uma forte ligação. Muitas vezes Hathor e seu irmão levavam alguns turistas para visitar as pirâmides locais, mas eles escolhiam apenas os que consideravam dignos de pisar naquele local sagrado. Mas em uma dessas idas às pirâmides, num dia em que levavam 7 turistas mais sua mãe, sem querer seu irmão pisa em uma armadilha, fazendo várias pedras caírem em cima deles. Todos morrem, menos Hathor, que escapara milagrosamente. Após esse incidente, a garota é assombrada por pesadelos daquela noite, ouviu através de alguns turistas sobre Athena e seus defensores e achou que seria uma saída para fugir das lembranças tristes, e escondida em caravanas e pedindo carona, a pequena garota chega à Grécia, fazia alguns dias que andava pela cidade, quando foi pega pelo guarda e agora rumava em direção ao Templo de Athena.

oOo

À 5 anos atrás, em Bruxelas na Bélgica, nasceria Anna Katerina Rozamond, viveu bem com seu irmão e sua mãe, sempre recebendo carinho. Mas aos 4 anos, sua mãe foi morta por alguém que a polícia nunca soube. Ela e seu irmão 7 anos mais velhos estavam escondidos no armário, assim foram mandados para um orfanato.

Um ano se passa e um olheiro da Fundação Graad estava à espera da garota, ela apresentava muita habilidade e poderia ser um ótima Amazona. Anna era baixinha, de cabelos são até os ombros rebeldes e loiros, olhos bicolores sendo o direito rosa e o esquerdo azul celeste. Chega calada e com a cara amarrada, ouve o que o homem tem a dizer em silêncio.

- E então Anna?- Pergunta o homem. A garota não diz nada, apenas olha pela janela, e seu irmão?

- Ela irá sim!!!!- Uma garoto de cabelos loiros e curtos, com cerca de 13 anos e olhos azuis entra pela porta.

- Allan...- Sussurra Anna.

- Você irá sim Anna, irá se tornar uma Amazona forte, irá honrar nossa família e se vingar da morte de nossa mãe.- Diz o garoto.

E sem dizer nada, com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos e mordendo os lábios, Anna se agarra à seu irmão.

- Não seja chorona... Estarei bem, e torcendo por você...- Allan afaga os cabelos de Anna e lhe beija a testa.

Anna sorri e vai arrumar sua mala, com a ajuda de Allan.

oOo

Na manhã do dia 31 de outubro, à 5 anos atrás, nasceu Kanabi Hatsuki, no mesmo dia, na mesma manhã, morre sua mãe. Foi criada por seu pai Ítalo e seu irmão 3 anos mais velho(_**novamente acabei mudando, a Kanabi e as outras iriam ficar muito novas...o.ô, desculpem os erros escabrosos que estou cometendo**_), Lei, que por ser mais velho, ajudava nas tarefas de casa, conforme foi crescendo, com a falta de uma presença feminina na casa, Kanabi se tornou muito agressiva e nada meiga. Com apenas 5 anos, seu pai acaba falecendo de uma doença grave, Lei e Kanabi são então mandados para um orfanato. Uma garota de cabelos longos, brancos, lisos e repicados, um pouco abaixo do ombro, franja farta cobrindo os olhos amarelos cor-de-âmbar, quase dourados tristes e sem brilho. Tem uma aparência frágil e fraca, parece que, a qualquer momento, a garota vai se quebrar, de pele muito pálida, quase doentia. Seu irmão ao contrário tinha os cabelos negros e uma cor mais saudável, os olhos eram amarelos como marca de família, e também ao contrário era alegre e comunicativo.

Ao saber da Fundação Graad, o dono do orfanato resolveu mandar Kanabi para a Grécia, pois conversou com uns empresários ambiciosos, que deram muito dinheiro por uma menina. Assim, foi separada à força de seu irmão, deixando a menina traumatizada. Ao saber do que aconteceu com sua irmã, Lei foge do orfanato e tenta achar o paradeiro de Kanabi, mas acaba sumindo do mapa. Tempos depois, ouve-se comentários que lei havia embarcado em um navio, que sofreu um acidente e pelo que dizem, foi parar em um lugar chamado Asgard.

oOo

A pequena menina de apenas 4 anos estava traumatizada, deitada naquela cama, as cortina à sua volta eram brancas, estava sedada, as encontraram num estado deplorável, estava nua, com marcas de abuso sobre aquela cama tamanho _king size_. De cabelos loirinhos, olhos azuis, rosto de boneca com bochechas rosadas, parecia muito frágil. Seu nome era Victória Lancaster Crawlschër. E quem a deixou naquele estado era seu tio Ulmo.

Sua mãe Anne morreu no parto, mas mesmo assim foi criada com carinho por seu pai e seu irmão Ólav mais velho Henry. Mas o irmão de seu pai Ulmo, que pretendia tomar para si toda a fortuna da família, armando a morte de Ólav,mas como havia se esquecido das crianças, teve que criá-las. Mas elas não passavam de meros brinquedos para o prazer dele, sofriam os mais variados abusos.

Ulmo exagerou na dose e acabou matando Henry, que dizia que iria proteger Victória e a garota continuo a ser abusada, agora com mais freqüência. Desacreditando em tudo e em todos, ela deixou de ligar de ser abusada, deixou de sentir, se tornava amarga e fria.

Um dia, cansados de ver aquilo, Ulmo foi denunciado e pego em flagrante sobre o corpo da pequena garotinha nua. O tio malvado foi preso e Victória levada para um hospital, mas estava muito traumatizada, gritava à noite, sendo obrigados à mandá-la para uma clínica de recuperação.

Mesmo debilitada, a garota emanava muita força, o que fez Shion mandar Afrodite até à Islândia, após ouvir a história da menina, o cavaleiro de Peixes resolveru levar a pequena para a Grécia.

oOo

O olheiro mandado por Shion observava o garotinho com curiosidade, brincava sozinho dentro do trem, mas parecia conversar com alguém.

- Está sozinho garoto?- Pergunta o olheiro se aproximando e olhando para um papel com a descrição passada pelo Mestre.

- Sim...- Responde o menino de cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis muito claros, rosto fino e nariz afilado, pele alva e traços delicados.

- Quantos anos tem?- Pergunta o homem.

- 6...- Responde o menino que era esguio e alto para a idade.

- Sozinho?- pergunta o olheiro.

- Sim, meus tios me mandaram para esse endereço...- Diz o menino entregando um papel com o nome de uma clínica para doentes mentais.

- Qual seu nome rapazinho?- Pergunta o homem.

- Caos Rzészow...- Responde Caos.

A mãe de Caos, Catalina engravidou aos 16 anos do próprio meio-tio, que nunca assumiu a paternidade... Toda a família foi contra a gravidez e induziam a jovem Catalina a abortar, mas ela foi firme, dando à luz à um saudável menino. Mas foi obrigada à dá-lo a um internato. Aos completar 6 anos, Catalina faleceu de endemia pulmonar e Caos passou a viver de parente em parente. Aprendeu a se defender sozinho dos que zombavam dele, mas nesse meio tempo acabou criando uma dupla personalidade, a qual se auto-denominava Lei. Ao descobrirem isso, a família de Caos resolveu mandá-lo para a tal clínica de trem.

- E então, senhor e senhora Rzészow, oferecemos isso em troca de seu sobrinho...- O olheiro mostra o cheque contendo muitos zeros.

- Podia levá-lo sem se preocupar com o dinheiro, mas se insiste tanto, aceitaremos o dinheiro de bom grado...- Sorri a perua que se denominava a tia de Caos.

Assim Caos e o olheiro saiam da Polônia em direção à Grécia, onde o destino de mestre o esperava.

xxOxx

Mais histórias dos pequenos Novos aprendizes de Ouro, alguns ficaram curtos porque achei que não era necessário fala, a história já dizia tudo, acabei inventando nomes para os parentes de alguns.

Senhorita Larry A.K McDowell, precisamos pensar numa história para a cicatriz que a Kanabi tem no olho, pode ter sido feita sozinha, nos treinos, ou brincando com outro aprendiz, você escolhe...

Agradeço à todos que lêem, é muito inspirador saber que estão gostando, espero reviews para poder continuar.

Obrigado à todas as meninas que mandaram esses personagens maravilhosos, e desculpa pelos erros horríveis na hora em que postei as fichas, devo confessar que estava com tanta preguiça, que apenas copiei e colei...

Até...


End file.
